Frozen Flames
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: Months after the queens coronation a mysterious heat wave hits the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's powers wont work in the intense heat, if this isn't frustrating enough she cant comprehend her feelings for Anna. Meanwhile Anna goes into the mountains with Kristoff to find a badly injured creature that looks like nothing she has seen before, will her selfless nature cause her harm?
1. Burning snow

**A/N: **sooo guess what I'm obsessed with at the moment? :P so I decided to get stuck in and be a part of the fandom! now I'm sorry if anyone is annoyed that I haven't updated my other stories but when I uploaded them I was younger and had a lot going on, I wrote them to escape from the troubles I was facing and didn't really plan them properly, however I do know where I will take them in the future, so don't worry if you want to continue reading those you will be able to, I just need to find the time to get back into the fandoms and get some writing done, however for the moment this is what I'm going to focus on as I really want to get this idea down and let others read it and share my love for this film and ship! ok rant over :P

WARNING: this story will eventually have a lot of incest and from the very beginning incest is heavily hinted at, so if you don't like that or its a trigger for you don't read this! other than that it will more than likely have swearing and violence.

ok now that that's out of the way please enjoy :)

* * *

Frozen Flames

Chapter 1: Burning snow

The sun blazed down mercilessly onto the kingdom of Arendelle. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, even the air was still and bone dry. Never in the past hundred years had Arendelle experienced this kind of weather. The people weren't used to it, everywhere you looked you could see them walking round and going about there business in their summer wear, still sweating and wishing they had something with less cloth. Even the queen with her control over ice couldn't handle the sudden heat wave that had hit her kingdom.

Elsa looked out to the people in the square and beyond into the town, from the castle balcony. She wished she could do something to help them; they were all clearly struggling with the heat. She lifted her right hand and tried once more to conjure any form of ice, she concentrated hard, and for a second she thought she was successful when she saw the familiar build-up of sparkling water vapour. But as soon as it was formed, just like all other forms of water in the kingdom at the moment, it succumbed to the fiery heat and evaporated into the atmosphere.

Elsa growled in frustration and turned away from the balcony, her hands bawled up into tight fists. She was trying her hardest and all that it accomplished was draining her energy and making her feel weak. No longer able to bring herself to watch her people suffer she stormed through the halls with no solid destination in mind; all she could think about was how much of a failure she was. It had been quite a few months since her coronation and the whole incident with her powers being exposed, it had taken the people a while to fully accept their new queen for who she was, and some never would but Elsa was ok with that and had accepted that fact. What got to her now was the fact that instead of people judging her for having and using her powers, they were now judging her for not using her powers. She just couldn't win either way.

Without realising it, Elsa had ended up in front of her study, her subconscious mind reminding her about the amount of work that still had to be done. Sighing to herself she entered the study, closed the door behind her and opened the window (not that it would make a difference) before sitting at her desk and making a start on the huge pile of documents that needed reading over and signing. As she worked she thought about the comment one of the guards had said the other day, 'we could do with some of that eternal winter now hey' she couldn't help thinking that it was meant to be conceived as snide, snarky, spiteful?

Shaking her head of these ridiculous thoughts Elsa continued to look through the papers. She was probably over thinking the whole thing she thought to herself. She sighed again and squeezed her eyes shut, her left hand raised to her furrowed brow, the lack of a breeze not helping with her rash thinking. Why couldn't everyone just leave her be and let her get on with her work in peace, without doubting her every move? Why couldn't everyone believe in her just like Anna did?

"Anna" Elsa smiled as she softly spoke her sister's name. How was it that she could calm Elsa down without even needing to be in her presence, just the thought of her sent a calming wave over the queen and she was able to relax a little. The only person who truly believed in Elsa whole heartedly was her own little sister, and how she was able to do that after everything Elsa had done to her she didn't know, but she was so glad that Anna did or she wouldn't be able to cope. After so many years of separation the two sisters had wasted no time in getting to know each other a lot better and just spending time getting close again. The only problem was Elsa was getting a bit too attached to her sister, she blushed at this thought and if she wasn't already boiling hot her temperature would have risen.

Her work completely abandoned, Elsa dropped her head into her hands with a groan. How had she let things get this far? At first she just thought it was normal for her to have strong emotions towards her sister, since she hadn't spent any proper time with her for nearly thirteen years. But the emotions and feeling didn't subside, they only grew stronger, manifesting with every cute, adorable thing her sister did. What made it worse was she knew she was flirting with her half the time, and could swear Anna reciprocated those actions which didn't help Elsa to understand these confusing thoughts and emotions.

While Elsa was lost in her own mind and oblivious to the rest of the world, she didn't hear the light rapping of knuckles on her study door, or the soft almost timid voice asking, "E-Elsa? Are you in there?". It wasn't until the door was opened and the voice suddenly grew in volume and worriedly asked, "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you ok?!".

Elsa's head shot up like a flash and she tried to make herself look presentable, but in the rushed movements she overbalanced herself causing the chair to topple backwards and thud against the floor. She groaned in pain and tried to get up off the floor but her head was all over the place, so was making the simple task all the more difficult. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw the large, worried blue eyes hovering above her that she realised it was Anna that had entered her study.

Wringing her hands together Anna started to stammer an apology, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to startle you, I was just. You see I was just checking up on you, since no one has seen you for a while, and I, I mean we were starting to get worried, and were…"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at how adorable Anna was being. The way she was trying to look everywhere except at Elsa but was failing and would glance over to look into her eyes, before shying away again in case her sister was mad at her. Or the way she was fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on, the edge of her dress, her hands or a loose strand of hair. She shouldn't be doing this to herself, it wasn't helping her to understand what she was feeling, but for the moment she choose to ignore whatever it was and just enjoy her sisters company.

She giggled at Anna's behaviour which caused her sister to stop her rambling and look directly at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen, she admired the smile for a few seconds before saying, "Anna its ok, it's my own fault for not paying attention. Could you possible help me up though?".

Anna continued to smile and just look at her sister for a few seconds before she realised Elsa had said something, and jumped into action replying, "oh, yeah sure" she held out her hands for Elsa to take before she pulled her up to her feet, "there you go all better, are you sure you're ok Elsa?" Anna asked with an undertone that suggested she wasn't talking about her fall.

Elsa picked up the chair before turning back to her sister who was watching her inquisitively; she knew she wouldn't get away with lying to Anna when she was like this. She sighed again, it was quickly becoming a habit, "Yes I'm ok, don't worry about me, it's just all this hassle with the heat wave and the amount of work and preparations that need to be made on top of that" she rubbed the back of her head in a very un-sophisticated manner, "I guess I'm just stressed is all".

Anna let her worry ebb away into the back of her mind, her sister wasn't upset about anything major, she just needed to relax a bit, which was proving difficult due to the current weather. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck pulling her into a tight hug, whispering, "Oh Elsa, you do so much for this kingdom and everyone else, you forget about yourself".

Elsa was shocked with the sudden contact at first then relaxed and returned the hug, running her right hand over her sister's soft hair. She liked these special moments, they only happened between the two sisters and it made Elsa feel special after being alone for so long. After a few seconds she broke the hug and moved back so that they were arms distance away from each other, with her hands still on her sister's shoulders, she smiled, "It's my job to run this kingdom, if I don't do it who will hey" this caused Anna to laugh, Elsa giggled with her before continuing, "and besides I don't get chance to have time to myself because you always end up occupying my free time".

Anna's soft caring smile turned into a mock offended look, she playfully hit her sisters hands off her shoulders, "Hey you're the one who asks me to do stuff with you, not the other way around!" she turned her back to Elsa but kept her head turned so she could just see her out of the corner of her eye, a huge grin on her face.

Elsa smirked at her sister's behaviour, "this is true" she edged closer to Anna ever so slightly, "but you love spending time with me" before Anna could get away Elsa closed the distance between them and started tickling her, causing the strawberry-blonde to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok, ok, OK! I'm sorry. Of course I enjoy spending time with you. Now please stop!" Anna spoke through fits of giggles.

Elsa stopped her tickle attack and let the young woman gain control over her breathing again. Once she was able to breathe normally and was no longer laughing, she made sure she was presentable and smiled at her sister, "guess someone is feeling better".

The queen simple smiled back and shook her head at her sister's comment; she started to walk out of the room with some of the papers and motioned for Anna to follow after her, which she did. When they were out of the study with the door closed and locked behind them Elsa asked, "so what have you got planned for today? Are you going with Kristoff into the mountains?".

Anna nodded her head in response, "yes, actually that's exactly what I'm doing, Kristoff wants to show me this beautiful lake up in the mountains, so we are going to take a picnic with us".

Elsa smiled at her sister, she knew what she felt for Anna was wrong and wouldn't go anywhere, but at least her sister had someone to take care of her that Elsa was ok with. If she couldn't have Anna at least it was Kristoff that would. Smirking at her sister she asked, "So you and Kristoff are having a picnic at a beautiful mountain lake huh".

Anna was caught off guard and was stopped in her tracks by the statement, before she realised and quickly caught up with her sister, blushing and rushing her words to defend herself, "No, no, no you've got it all wrong Elsa, I don't… I mean there's nothing between us… me and Kristoff I mean… I don't like him like that… he's more of a friend.. Ugh… what I'm trying to say is I'm not into…".

Deciding to stop Anna's embarrassment Elsa giggled, "Hey hey slow down! Its ok I was only teasing. It's ok if you do like him, but if you don't that's ok too".

The blush on Anna's face resided slightly, she sheepishly replied, "oh ok, I just don't want to make the same mistake I did with…" she slowed down and was slightly behind her sister.

The queen turned to face her sister, the smirk that was on her face now replaced with a pained look, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut, she always had to ruin everything. She hugged her sister tightly, pulling her close, "I'm so sorry Anna I didn't mean to make you feel bad" she cupped her sisters face and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, "you can like whoever you want to, it's no one else's decision and no one can change how you feel about someone, always remember that ok".

Anna smiled and nodded, "ok, thank you Elsa".

Elsa smiled back and let go of her sister, "I've held you up long enough, go on enjoy your day with Kristoff and the others, be sure to say hi from me" she playfully pushed her sister towards the large castle doors.

Anna laughed and started running the distance to the doors, she shouted back, "I will, see you later Elsa!" as she turned her head to look where she was going she thought to herself, 'no one is ever going to change how I feel about you, don't worry about that Elsa'.


	2. Weak embers

**A/N: **hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I'm enjoying writing it :) so here's chapter 2 finished for you all and I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak.

WARNING: same a last time will contain traces of incest, don't like, don't read.

PS: for those who haven't read the inheritance cycle I have borrowed the word Brisingr which means fire in the ancient language. Nothing associated with frozen, and in this case the inheritance cycle, belongs to me its all property of the original creators etc, I'm just using their characters and stuff for my own use :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Weak ember

It wasn't long before Anna was wondering round the town square, looking for any signs of her best friend. As she walked past, people addressed her saying "good morning princess", "it's lovely to see you in town princess" and "fine weather were having".

She scoffed at the last comment and thought to herself, 'yeah great weather if you want to know what it's like to be a cooked goose'. She smiled in response and continued her search which took her to the other side of town without a single trace of Kristoff or the others. Anna crossed her arms and pouted, 'where are they? We agreed to meet up early' looking around in front of her, she was too busy getting annoyed that she didn't hear the clip clop of hooves behind her before it was too late.

"Gotcha!" Kristoff laughed as he hugged Anna from behind, Sven jumped around behind him in excitement at seeing the strawberry-blonde and Olaf next to him giggled to himself.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at her friends silly antics before freeing herself from his grasp and turning around to see him properly. "Finally! I thought I was going to be waiting forever, come on let's go! I can't wait to go on another adventure!" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the town gates.

Laughing at her eagerness he allowed her to pull him along, "Ok I'm coming, let's go Sven, Olaf we have an adventure to go on!" he turned his head to shout to the others, who followed along after him and out of the town.

* * *

In no time at all, they were in Kristoff sleigh on their way into the mountain's wilderness, the temperature dropped ever so slightly but it was hardly noticeable. Anna looked longingly at Olaf with his own personal flurry, it was a good job her sister had done that for him or he would have definitely melted by now. How she wished she could have her own cold flurry, with ice-cold snowflakes to cool her burning skin. Becoming lost in her little daydream Anna grinned to herself and sighed peacefully.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her actions, snorting he questioned, "you ok over there Anna?" she jumped at hearing her name which caused him to laugh, and her to mockingly scowl in response.

Lightly hitting his shoulder she responded, "It is not nice to pick on people!" the reference caused them both to burst out laughing for quite a while before Anna could answer the original question, "yeah, I'm fine, I was just imagining how lovely some cold snow or ice would be right now".

Kristoff groaned in agreement, "I could go for some snow now as well, why don't you just ask Elsa to make you some?" he looked over confused waiting for a reply.

Anna blushed and sheepishly replied, "Well I have and she just can't, it's too hot even for her, every time she tries the ice just evaporates" she felt bad talking about her sisters secrets, Elsa didn't want anyone to know she was unable to use her powers at the moment.

Kristoff looked shocked, "wow, if the heat wave is affecting Elsa like that then it must be hot!".

Anna nodded her head and looked up to the clear sky, "yep, I just wish there was some way we could help shift this strange weather".

Kristoff also nodded his head in agreement; Sven did the same thing, the heat really affecting him with his thick fur coat, "you and me both" switching his concentration to the wilderness around him he directed Sven, "to the right buddy, towards that clearing". Sven adjusted his direction and continued through the clearing. "Won't be long now, we're nearly there" Kristoff explained and relaxed back against the hard wood.

Anna smiled at her friend, she was glad she had met him that day because without him she probably wouldn't be here, and she definitely wouldn't have been able to get close with her sister again. Just thinking about how close the two had gotten recently caused her to smile widely and daydream again.

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Anna was being, he nudged her and teased, "I know that look, you're thinking about a pretty girl aren't you?".

The strawberry-blonde in question blushed deeply and in her defence pushed her friend away by the shoulder before stammering, "I was not! It's just really hot, and I'm really excited to see this lake, w-we could probably go swimming, you know cool off a bit, and even if I was, so what?! I can think about who I like" she was running out of things to say and in the process, was making the situation worse for herself.

Kristoff smiled at his friend and put a hand up to stop her rambling, "hey I was only joking, it's ok if you were thinking about a pretty girl, I'm ok with you being who you are don't worry about me" Anna made a sigh of relief and relaxed, her blush paling slightly.

It was only the other week that she had told Kristoff she was confused about her sexuality, and even though she had told him months ago that she didn't actually like him (it was just the huge amount of emotion she was feeling over those few days that drove the kiss, and made her want to believe she did love someone) it was only when she said she might not be into guys that it hit him, he wouldn't have a relationship with her past friendship. He was cold about it at first, the he realised he was being un fair, she couldn't help who she was attracted to and she only told him because she trusted him whole heartedly being her best friend. In the end he apologised for his behaviour and swore to make up for it, and ever since the two haven't been closer.

Kristoff pulled back on the reins slightly and said, "whoa there Sven, there's a good boy, now hang on a second and let me detach you from the sleigh, we don't want you dragging it into the water again like last time" he got up and off the sleigh, then turned around and held out a hand for Anna to take and in a mock fashion bowed and put on a ridiculous posh accent, "my lady, we have arrived".

Giggling at his actions she copied him and put on the same ridiculous accent, curtsying before taking his hand and getting of the sleigh, "Why thank you kind gentleman" she took a few steps away from him before turning quickly and nudging him in the side, shouting, "tag!" before running away as quickly as she could.

Sven started jumping up and down wanting to join in, but was still strapped to the sleigh. Kristoff shook his head in amusement and quickly untied Sven, who ran after Anna as soon as he was released. The blonde boy looked to the back of the sleigh were Olaf and the picnic basket where and shrugged, he guessed the food could wait, he ran after Anna who was laughing hysterically trying to keep far away from her friend.

Olaf, who had been daydreaming the whole way there, heard his friends laughing and turned to see them running around playing. He jumped up to his feet and had the biggest smile imaginable on his face, he laughed and jumped down running after them, "Hey guys wait for me!".

* * *

"Hey watch it Sven! You're going to get the food wet!" Kristoff scolded the reindeer who was shaking his fur of the water clinging to it. He had just gone for a swim in the crystal clear lake and when Kristoff and Anna started to unwrap food, he just couldn't help coming over to see what was available.

The reindeer slumped down and hung his head in shame, a hurt look on his face. Anna couldn't watch him like this, so went over and gave him a hug before scratching behind his ear, "its ok Sven, don't listen to the big bad Kristoff" Sven happily accepted the petting and made soft grunting sounds.

Kristoff just shook his head and said, "Alright sorry for snapping Sven, now come on let's eat I'm starving!" he motioned to the blanket covered in food from the basket.

Anna laughed and sat back down next to her friend, "Ok let's eat" they started distributing food for the two of them and put some aside for Sven, no one knew if Olaf did actually eat anything so they just made sure there was something for him if he wanted any. The snowman in question was too busy running around admiring the beautiful scenery to be concerned with a minor thing such as food.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they ate and enjoyed each other's company, occasionally sharing a remark that caused the other to laugh and giggle. Kristoff picked up his cup of water and downed the whole thing in one, pulling at the neck of his shirt and wiping the beads of sweat of his forehead he asked, "Man is it hot, did it suddenly get warmer or is it just me?".

Anna nodded in agreement, fanning at her face with her hands, "It's definitely warmer than it was a few seconds ago" she was just as confused as he was.

They didn't have to wonder what was going on for long, when Olaf shouted, "Hey guys, looks like we have a visitor!" they looked over to Olaf who was at the lake side, he was pointing to across the lake at a large orange figure. It seemed to be lying on the floor, and the rise in temperature seemed to be coming of in waves from the figure.

The two friends got up and made their way to Olaf's side to get a better look at whatever was on the opposite bank of the lake. Squinting her eyes and covering them from the sun, Anna could make out that it was an animal of some sort, a large animal, around the size of a brown bear but was shaped more like a dog, maybe a wolf? But its fur was shades of bright orange and reds, and was constantly shifting never staying in one place despite the lack of wind. She didn't have time to wonder more on this subject as when she looked over it again she gasped in shock, the creature was injured, badly.

Anna rushed back to the picnic blanket and started putting various meats on a plate making it easier to carry, and grabbed a bowl for water, before starting to walk along the lake edge towards the creature. Kristoff was caught up with trying to figure out what the creature was that he didn't notice Anna was gone until she was almost half way around the lake. Running to catch up he shouted, "Anna wait! Stop, wait for me!" she didn't stop walking but slowed down enough that she knew Kristoff would be able to catch up with her.

A few minutes later and Kristoff was walking next to Anna trying to catch his breath, once he had he started to argue, "Anna are you crazy! You don't know what that thing is, or how it will react with people, you can't just go over and expect everything to be fine!" he tried to show his concern by putting a hand on her shoulder which she just shrugged off.

"I have to do something Kristoff, whatever it is, it's hurt, badly!" she shrugged off his hand and turned to face him, her face full of determination before turning back, quickening her pace. Kristoff groaned and followed after her, he knew there was no stopping her when she got like this, at least he could be there to help her if anything went wrong.

As they got closer to the creature the air around them got hotter, it seemed like the creature was emitting heat from its whole body into the space around it, Anna couldn't help but wonder if this was the source of the heat wave. They were now only metres away from the large wolf like creature, now that Anna could get a good look at it; she confirmed her assumption that it was indeed some sort of wolf. However it was unlike any wolf she had ever seen before, larger than a brown bear and covered in continuously moving fur of shades of orange, red and yellow, 'just like a flame' she thought. Its whole body rippled with energy that was concentrated around a large gash on its side, which travelled the whole length of its body from its shoulder down to its thigh.

She slowly edged forward slightly, testing to see whether it knew she was there yet. The wolf lifted its head and turned to face Anna directly, two golden orbs that were its eyes stared directly into her own. Her whole body relaxed and she took a deep breath, in that instant she knew she was safe, she didn't know why or how she knew, she just did. Slowly walking up to the magnificent being, she started to kneel down beside it when Kristoff grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, his voice thick with concern, "Anna! You can't just do that, it might attack you, after all it's a wild, injured animal!".

Anna put the plate of food down on the floor along with the bowl, then placed her other hand on top of Kristoff's, she reassured him, "Kristoff it's ok, nothing going to happen, trust me" she smiled up at him waiting for him to reply.

"Ok Anna, I trust you" he let go of her arm, "but if anything does happen, you can tell Elsa it was you're decision!" he crossed his arms and gave her a serious look, which she knew was just to make it all the more amusing.

Anna laughed and nodded, picking up the bowl again, she asked, "I will don't worry, now could you fill that with water please?" he took the bowl without saying anything else and went to fill it at the lake. She turned back to the wolf, who had been watching the friends exchange closely, now watched her every move with interest. She took a deep breath and inspected the wound, it was deep but wasn't life threatening, at the most it would just take a lot longer to heal. From what she could see it was no longer bleeding, and was quite an old wound, 'poor thing, how long have you been like this' she thought as she looked at the wolf with a pained expression.

The creature whimpered in response and looked from her to its wound. Anna understood what it was trying to say. Kristoff was back with the water when he saw Anna ripping off the end of her dress, he was about to ask what she was thinking; when he saw her ripping it into a make sift cleaning cloth and potential bandages. He handed Anna the bowl without question and simply sat back and watched as she cleaned the wolf's wound slowly. The creature never stirred the entire time, simply watching as Anna helped it. It made the occasional whimper when she pressed too hard but never showed signs of aggression.

"Shh it's ok, nearly done now, don't worry we will have you better in no time" Anna softly cooed to the wolf as she carefully cleaned the dried blood from its body. Once she had done that she petted its back softly, which resulted in the creature purring quietly in response, she smiled, "there all better". She picked up the plate with meat on, and moved around so she was sat by the wolf's head, she placed it in front of the creature, "You hungry? Go ahead its ok". The wolf looked into her eyes again and she could feel its gratitude, it then happily devoured the food placed in front of it.

While the creature ate Anna continued to pet its thick fur which was pleasantly warm to touch, it was only then that she realised the temperature had started to drop, rather than it being boiling hot, it was only warm. She also noticed that as the creature ate more it seemed to glow more brightly, the colours of its fur becoming more vivid. Once it had finished the creature stood up and sat down in front of Anna and Kristoff.

'I thank you both for your kindness' the wolf looked between both Anna and Kristoff, 'I am most grateful, if not for you I would have surely perished' it bowed its head and bent down on its left paw for a few seconds before sitting up again, 'I am Brisingr the wandering flame, who might you be?' the wolf just watched them waiting for a reply.

Both Anna and Kristoff just gawped from Brisingr, to the other person and back. They were speechless. Sat there, in front of them, was a magical wolf, who could use telepathy. Olaf decided it was now safe to come over happily said, "hi there, I'm Olaf, this is Sven" he pointed to himself and the reindeer behind him, "and this is Kristoff and Anna" he then pointed to the other two.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all, how can I ever repay you?' the wolf barked softly at them and tilted its head to the side.

"aww you're a cutie aren't you" Anna said without thinking, then realised and covered her mouth with her hands, a blush creeping up on her face, she coughed then continued, "umm sorry, I mean it's fine you don't have to do anything honestly, it's my job as princess of Arendelle to protect anyone and everyone in the kingdom…" she stammered over her words again but was interrupted.

'Princess? Wait of course you're Princess Anna, sister of ice queen Elsa' Brisingr bowed his head again in respect.

Anna smiled, "yeah that's me, but how do you know about me and my sister?" she was rather intrigued at this point.

'I've been wandering the woods surrounding the town for days now; you hear things as you pass' the wolf lifted its paw and started to lick it clean.

Kristoff asked, "How did you end up here? I've never seen any creature like you before, and how did you get hurt so badly?" he flinched when Anna hit him on the shoulder.

"You don't just ask something like that, it's rude" she scowled at her friend, then smiled back at Brisingr, "I apologise for my friend he doesn't mean to sound offensive". Kristoff just shakes his head and waits for an answer.

'It's quite alright; you will never see another creature like me for I am the only one of my kind, I am the being of fire, the protector, the wielder, the essence' his fur began to glow brighter and the heat radiating from him grew fierce for a few seconds before returning to normal, 'The reason I am here and not in an environment more suited for my name, is because another elemental has been born, much like your sister' he looked at Anna, 'and its part of my job to watch over and see to it that the elemental is safe as this elemental no longer has a family' he stopped licking his paw and sat up straight, 'however on my travels I ran into a group of men, hunters, collectors if you like'.

Kristoff's curiosity got the better of him, he asked, "what do they collect?".

Brisingr looked into his eyes, 'prizes, such as my fur due to its unique qualities'.

"Oh" was all Kristoff could bring himself to say.

'Anyway, they tried to stop me and in the process managed to catch me with one of their swords, I got away though and ever since I have been slowly making my way past Arendelle and into the mountains' he looked to Anna, 'I wouldn't have survived another day without food and my wound would have become infected, so I thank you for that, and I apologise since it's my fault your weather has been strange, I can't control the energy inside me when I'm severely injured'.

"Oh so that was you! Well now it all makes sense, especially why Elsa couldn't use her powers if the temperature was due to magical reasons" Anna exclaimed loudly with a smile.

The wolf barked softly, 'Yes that would explain that, speaking of magic, I wish to give you a gift Anna'

Anna looked intrigued, what could this magical wolf possible have to give her? Curiosity winning she nodded her head and said, "If you so wish, I will accept this gift".

Without another word the wolf stood up on all four paws, now that it was standing it towered over both Anna and Kristoff, who both gasped at its sheer size. Brisingr walked forward until he was stood directly in front of Anna, he bent his head down and touched Anna's forehead with the tip of his nose. As soon as he did waves of energy expanded from the point causing Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to be knocked over, and where Brisingr's nose touched Anna her skin glowed white hot. Just like that it was over before it had even begun, Anna dropped to the floor exhausted and Brisingr turned around and ran gracefully, moving like a living flame into the forest.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted as he got back up and ran to her side. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms, he flinched when his hands made contact with her bare arms, she was burning up. He stood up and hurriedly carried Anna back to the sleigh, "we need to get you back to Elsa fast!".

* * *

"My queen is everything alright?" Kai asked as he went about clearing Elsa's still full plate of food from the table, since it had been there for a good hour.

Elsa jumped out of her daze, "huh, oh yes thank you Kai, everything is fine" she smiled at him while sorting out her paperwork, "I'm just looking over the final details of the upcoming visit from Prince Eldric".

He raised his eyebrow, "you mean Prince Eldric from Northwind?".

She laughed, "Yes Kai that Prince Eldric, his father King Albert wants to sort out some sort of trading arrangement between our two kingdoms".

Kai smiled, he still wasn't used to the new Elsa who laughed and was more open, "Well you be careful around him, I'm sure you've heard the stories, no Queen or Princess is safe from his charm, if he doesn't have you swooning he will use his trickery to cheat you in that deal".

Elsa shook her head and waved her hand, "I'm sure I can handle it, after all he's the one who should watch out".

Kai laughed in response and Elsa couldn't help but laugh with him. They were interrupted by the sudden gust of wind that came through the window, blowing the papers all over the floor. Kai stopped laughing and rushed to pick them up, "It's about time that the weather shifted, now maybe we can get some real work done around here, what do you say Queen Elsa" he stood back up with the papers held out for her to take, but she wasn't in her chair anymore, she had stood up and moved to the window looking out into the mountains, "urmm my Queen, is everything alright?".

As soon as the wind blew through the room Elsa had felt it, she now understood exactly what had been happening, the strange heat wave, her powers not working. There was other magic at play, and it had just been released, hopefully to never return to her kingdom. For she didn't know where the magic was or who it belonged to, she just hoped they didn't want to bring harm to Arendelle.


	3. Rising from the ashes

**A/N: **Wow I didn't think I would have such a great response to this fic. I've already had so many people follow and favourite this, thank you so much! it helps to spur me on and want to keep writing, especially when I get to a sad part like this... I'm so sorry for putting you all through this next part but it is necessary for the plot, just keep telling yourself, its going to get fluffly soon!

WARNING: this is an elsanna fanfiction, meaning incest, so if you don't like, don't read. Also swearing, violence/trigger.

I don't own any part of Frozen, only my own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rising from the ashes

"Faster Sven!" Kristoff shouted as he kept Anna propped up against his side while at the same time holding on to the reins. He had a sudden overwhelming feeling of Déjà vu but he didn't have time to wonder why, he had to get Anna back to the castle and fast. The weather had quickly returned to normal after that peculiar wolf disappeared, the temperature dropped and it looked like some storm clouds where forming as was usual for a winter in Arendelle. Everything may have been returning to normal, all except for Anna. Kristoff had to grab his jacket from the back of the sleigh to wrap around Anna to protect himself. Anna was still burning up and every time his skin made contact with hers, searing pain shot through him leaving him with several bright red burn marks.

Kristoff looked down at Anna worriedly, she hadn't stopped shifting around as if trying to get away from something, and her face was scrunched up as if she was in terrible pain. "Don't worry Anna, were nearly back, we'll get you help soon" he whispered softly trying to comfort his best friend, returning his attention to the path he could see the castle rising on the horizon, "See, you're nearly home hang in there, Elsa's waiting for you".

* * *

The Queen was oblivious to Kia's attempts at asking if she was alright, she was too busy watching the storm clouds forming. She could also feel herself returning to a much cooler body temperature, she didn't even have to try her powers to know that they would once again work like they did before. Elsa watched as the people below her shared small celebrations at the temperature drop, but she couldn't help feel that something wasn't right. What had caused it in the first place? And why had it so suddenly disappeared?

She turned around abruptly which caused both her and Kai to jump in shock. "Queen Elsa is something the matter?" Kai asked once again backing up to give her some room.

Elsa put a hand up to rest against her chest where her heart was beating rapidly, she took a calming breath and answered, "I don't know Kai, I get the feeling something isn't quite right" she glanced back out to the mountains before returning her attention to the servant.

Kai looked confused but simply said, "well everything seems fine to me, nothing bad has happened and if it had you would have been the first to know".

Nodding in agreement Elsa seemed to calm down. Of course he's right, she's the Queen if anything were to happen she would have been informed straight away right, right? Trying to contain her anxiety she composed herself and relieved the man of the papers he still held before walking towards the doorway. Kai followed after her with the plates from the Queens untouched meal. "Are you going straight to the kitchens now?" she asked the man trying to distract her thoughts.

He nodded, "Yes, don't feel obliged to accompany me, you have your duty's to attend to your majesty".

"Nonsense, I have to speak with the staff about preparations for the ball we will be hosting in Prince Eldric's honour anyway, so I may as well walk with you" Elsa retorted with a wave and continued walking along side Kai.

He nodded, "Very well, I do hope this Prince Eldric doesn't out stay his welcome, I don't want him around you or Anna longer than he needs to be".

Elsa laughed and shook her head at how protective Kai was being, after their parents passed he had taken it upon himself to look after the two girls and make sure they were alright. Kai started laughing along with the Queen lightening the dark tone from earlier. However the short moment of happiness was interrupted by loud worried voices, and they both stopped laughing instantly and just listened. The voices grew louder until they were shouting, Elsa couldn't understand what half of them were saying until she heard one of the guards shout, "Someone get the Queen, Anna has just made it to the front gates".

"Anna" she whispered in a terrified voice, what could have possibly happened to her sister? Etiquette and formality thrown out the window, Elsa ran full pace down the halls towards the front doors. She past many people nearly running into half of them, but none of them commented on her behaviour, every single one of them worried about Anna as well. She had made it to the front doors and was looking out into the courtyard, she was stopped dead in her tracks. There just inside the gates, was her sister sat in Kristoff sleigh. Nothing seemed wrong, other than the fact she was screaming in what could only be excruciating pain, her face scrunched up and her arms flailing all over the place trying to find some sort of comfort from her agony.

Elsa felt her stomach drop and her heart ache, "Anna!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face as she ran to her sister, leaving an ice path in her wake. Everyone who was trying to help stepped aside allowing Elsa a clear path to her sister, who was still thrashing about in the sleigh, the only thing keeping her from hurting herself was Kristoff holding her with a grimace on his face.

Elsa didn't understand why Kristoff looked to be in pain too, her sister isn't that strong, until she reached his side. She saw the harsh scorch marks on his arms and hands, but how had he gotten them? She went to take her sister from him when he deliberately got in the way and hissed, "Wait, be careful her skin is burning, you'll hurt yourself if you just touch her".

What on earth was he talking about? Was he insinuating that her sister had caused those burn marks on his skin? That was preposterous she thought and went to touch her sister anyway, but stopped when her hand was just above the surface, she could feel the heat that was radiating from Anna. How had this happened? Shaking her head, this wasn't the time for questions she had to help Anna, covering her hands in several layers of ice she scooped up her sister into her arms. As soon as she made contact, the ice started to melt causing large amounts of steam to radiation from the area. She had to move Anna quickly before the ice melted completely.

Once Kristoff was certain Elsa wouldn't be hurt he let go of his best friend, and followed quickly behind the two girls. Anna had stopped screaming when Elsa picked her up, now only whimpering in pain, seemingly the cool ice easing her suffering. Elsa ran back into the castle with her sister cradled in her arms, she made her way quickly up the main staircase her end goal, Anna's bedroom.

She looked down at her baby sister, a tear ran down her face and landed on Anna's, it sizzled up as soon as it made contact. Trying to hold back her emotions Elsa whispered, "Oh Anna, what's happened this time?".

* * *

After all the previous excitement the castle seemed like a ghost town now. The only people around were the servants and Kristoff. The town's people had decided it would be best to not crowed the castle while Elsa and the others tried to figure out what had happened to Anna.

After getting Anna to her bedroom just in time, (as the ice had completely melted from Elsa's hands when she was lying her down onto the bed) the servants started to go over the usual medical procedures while they waited for the royal doctor to arrive. Elsa took Kristoff aside into an empty room and asked him to tell her exactly what had happened. It took him nearly half an hour to fully explain everything that had happened, from the mysterious wolf creature, to the link between Brisingr and the heat wave, and the supposed 'gift' he had given Anna.

Once he had finished explaining everything, there was a few seconds silence and then, "that fucking bastard!" Elsa slammed her fists down onto the desk in front of her, ice exploding around them on impact. Kristoff jumped back at the sudden change in emotion from the Queen. Elsa moved away from the desk and started pacing, muttering to herself, "a gift! Ha some fucking gift! Anna is lying in the next room fucking burning alive and I can't do anything about it!".

Kristoff wasn't used to this kind of behaviour from the usually calm and collected woman, he had especially never heard her use profanity's before. He calmly stated, "Hey we don't know there's nothing we can do to help, we just have to think rationally about this, I'm sure there's something we can do".

Elsa stopped her pacing and took a deep breath before rubbing her temple with her fingertips, she nodded before agreeing, "You're right Kristoff, I just need to calm down and think this through, the doctor hasn't even seen her yet".

Kristoff slowly made his way to Elsa's side, he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "See, don't get all stressed out, that's not going to help Anna out is it?" the Queen shook her head in response, Kristoff continued, "Good, now you go and see how she is and keep me updated, I need to go and find Sven and Olaf before they start causing trouble, but any change and you let me know right away" he made his way to the door.

"Of course, thank you for bringing her back Kristoff" Elsa spoke with gratitude.

Kristoff smiled, "any time" and before she could say anything else he left the room and disappeared down the hall.

Elsa followed soon after him and returned to her sister's room to see how things were. As she entered the room she noticed that the royal doctor must have arrived while she was talking to Kristoff because he was just finishing talking with Gerda when she walked through the door. She made her way over to the two of them and asked, "So what's your diagnosis doctor".

He looked up at the Queen and simply replied, "Not good I'm afraid, as you know your sister is running an extremely high fever, none like I've ever seen before, she has no other symptoms of an illness, therefore the only treatment I can recommend is lots of fluids and try to get her temperature down" he sighed and wiped his forehead with his arm, "But since it seems she's going to be out of it for the next few days, we can only hope her fever breaks before it's too late".

Elsa looked from the doctor to her sister and back, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and when she spoke her voice cracked, "That, that can't be it. There has to be something else we can do!".

Gerda put her arm around Elsa's shoulder to try and comfort her, but it only seemed to make it worse, the tears now freely flowing down the Queens face. The doctor had a pained expression when he stated, "I'm sorry your majesty, but there simply isn't anything else that will help your sister" he made his way to the doorway and stopped, he meekly repeated, "I'm sorry" before continuing on his way out of the castle.

She had no time to prepare for those two simple words. As soon as they fell from his lips, Elsa simply couldn't hold herself up anymore, she fell to her knees and allowed her emotions to spill from her very being. Not fully aware of the world she only just comprehended that Gerda had ushered everyone out of the room so that it was just Elsa and Anna.

Only when she heard the door close with a thud did Elsa look up and notice she was alone with her sister. She jumped to her feet and rushed to her sister's side. Collapsing to her knees once again she let the tears stream down her face. Anna was still whimpering in pain and Elsa couldn't bare to standby and do nothing, she covered her hand in ice once again and caressed her sister's forehead with the cool substance. Anna's whimpering was reduced to a soft occasional groan, the ice clearly having a positive effect on her.

"Shh it's ok now, I'm here Anna, I will always be here, I'm never going to leave you again" Elsa softly cooed to her baby sister as she continued to do the only thing she could to help ease her suffering.

* * *

True to her word Elsa didn't leave Anna's side for the next three days, except when absolutely necessary to her own health. At first servants tried to get her to continue on with her royal duties by bringer her paperwork or letter's from their upcoming visitor Prince Eldric, but Elsa just ignored them and continued to look after her sister, and eventually they just stopped bothering her.

Anna's condition thankfully didn't get any worse, but it also didn't get much better. The first day it seemed her temperature was dropping when she stopped moaning in pain and started to shift as if waking up. Elsa couldn't help but get her hopes up that her sister was going to be ok, for them just to be crushed again when Anna let out a piercing scream and thrashed about wildly looking for some form of comfort.

Elsa held her sister down so she didn't hurt herself, sobbing silently as she did so partly due to seeing her sister so vulnerable and partly due to the burns now on her hands. After a minute or so Anna calmed down again and stopped moving around, the Queen deemed it safe for her to let her sister go sure she wasn't going to hurt herself.

What Elsa saw next she couldn't believe and couldn't explain. A strand of Anna's hair glowed white hot for a few seconds, then faded to reveal a now dark red colour instead of the regular strawberry-blonde. She didn't understand it, but could only put it down to being related to the magic that wolf had used on her sister.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful, and so did most of the next, until the same thing happened. Anna screamed in agony and moments after she had stopped, another strand of her hair, (this time on the opposite side) glowed white hot before fading to a dark red.

On the third day Elsa didn't know if she could handle this anymore, watching her sister being destroyed from the inside out. She wished there was some way she could just stop all of Anna's pain and suffering, take it instead of her, her sweet innocent sister didn't do anything to deserve this. Elsa's heart was slowly breaking, she had only just got her sister back, and now she was going to be snatched away from her in such a cruel manner. She couldn't do it anymore, the whimpering, the burning skin, not even being able to caress and comfort her sister.

Then Anna started screaming again. Elsa screamed along with her and finally she broke down. On her knees next to Anna's bed side the once proud, regal Queen bawled her eyes out and hid herself from the cruel world around her. Oblivious to anything at this moment, she didn't see when a strand of Anna's hair running from the middle of her forehead, glowed white hot just like the others and faded to dark red. She also didn't notice that Anna was no longer whimpering or moaning in pain. Or that Anna's skin was no longer radiating heat like before.

Anna started to stir on the bed as she slowly returned to reality. She groaned as she felt how stiff she was from lying on a bed for three days straight. Raising her arms to her face to rub her eyes, she then stretched as if waking up from a long nap. When she opened her eyes though, she was very confused to see her sister on the floor shaking from sobbing so hard.

Not knowing exactly what to do in this situation, she reached out her hand to touch Elsa's shoulder.


	4. Crushing blow

**A/N: **It took me a little longer than I thought to finish this chapter, but here it is finished and ready to be read by all you lovely people! Unfortunately its back to sixth form for me tomorrow so I won't be able to be as consistent as I have been over the past few days, but I will try my hardest to get the chapters up as quickly as possible for you all!

WARNING: the usual incest, don't like, don't read.

Frozen why can't you be mine! oh yeah cause I don't own you *crying* hey! *points to original ideas* you get back here! your all I have!

* * *

Chapter 4: Crushing blow

Having lost all of her energy from crying, Elsa now just silently sobbed into her hands, her whole body shaking from the effort. This wasn't fair, how could this happen. After everything they had been through together, or should she say not been through together. They needed each other now more than ever, but most of all, she needed Anna. Her beautiful baby sister who wasn't afraid of her, believed in her, trusted her. She was going to lose Anna again and just like last time it was all her fault. If she had just been there, she could have done something, anything that would have helped. Now it was too late. Elsa was going to be alone again, she had failed her parents, and now she had failed Anna. How long was it going to be until she failed everyone else?

Maybe it would be best if she just left and let someone more capable be put in charge, everyone would be happy then, she could be alone, and the people would have a ruler they needn't be afraid of. Seeing this as the only option now, she stopped her crying and lifted her head, only for her eyes to go wide with shock.

Anna nearly jumped off the bed when her sister looked up at her so suddenly, her outstretched hand pulled back to her in an instant and her face blushing crimson. She waited to see if Elsa would do anything else, not quite sure what to say and was positive if she opened her mouth she wouldn't stop rambling.

Elsa stared wide eyed at her sister not daring to move an inch. This can't possibly be real; she must be hallucinating from all the screaming and crying. But no there she was, smiling sheepishly at her, looking the picture of health as if the past three days hadn't happened. Except they had, the evidence of that was in Anna's hair. Yet she looked perfectly fine and wasn't whimpering in pain. Slowly Elsa stood up and moved closer to the bed, her hand moving tentatively close to her sister's cheek, flinching away out of habit expecting burning pain, when none arrived she caressed the soft skin under her fingers, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Anna?".

Placing a hand over Elsa's, Anna smiled brightly at her sister. She didn't know what had happened to make Elsa like this but it must have been bad, the last thing Anna could remember was Kristoff carrying her back to the sleigh, everything else afterwards was a blur. For once knowing exactly what to say she softly replied, "It's me Elsa, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon".

Elsa made a sound half way between a sob and a laugh and pulled her sister into a tight hug, Anna returned the embrace and rubbed her sisters back in comfort, something that only she knew calmed down the Queen when she got like this. They stayed like that for a while before Elsa could bring herself to let go of Anna and was sure she wouldn't disappear, although she held onto both of her hands when she sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Elsa what happened?! You're looking at me as if I have two heads or something" Anna asked while caressing her sister's hands with her thumbs trying to coax an answer from her.

The Queen couldn't help but let out a small laugh; even in a situation like this her sister was trying to cheer her up. Still bewildered Elsa just asked, "You really don't remember anything? Anything at all?" watching her sister for any signs of clarification.

Anna scrunched her face up in concentration, her tongue just poking out between her lips before she shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of, all I can remember is us talking in the morning, going to the lake with Kristoff and the others, helping Brisingr, then a bright flash of light and this huge wave of energy that flooded through me, then I blacked out and woke up here" tilting her head to the side she questioned, "Why what else happened? Elsa?".

Elsa felt her emotions getting the better of her again, she took a deep breath and squeezed Anna's hands, she looked away from her sisters gaze and replied, "Everyone was running around shouting not making a lot of sense, I heard someone say you were at the gates and I needed to come quickly, Kristoff brought you back, you were screaming, oh god you were screaming". Tears escaped from behind her eyelashes and slide down her cheeks, Elsa still refused to make eye contact, with a shaky breath she continued, "We got you back to your room, the doctor looked over you, apart from your fever there was nothing wrong, but you wouldn't wake up" she looked up now, "Why wouldn't you just wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes Anna?" not able to stop her tears she lunged forward and openly cried into Anna's shoulder, as the girl in question soothed the blonde with calming sounds and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, I'm awake now, see I'm fine nothing wrong with me" Anna didn't know what to say so just said whatever first came to mind, trying to calm down the scared woman clinging to her being.

"Three days…" Elsa whispered over and over between sobs, so quietly Anna only just heard them.

Confused as to what her sister meant she lifted her face up so she could see her properly, she calmly asked, "What do you mean three days?".

Trying to compose herself, but failing miserably as her breath kept hitching, Elsa stammered, "Three days, that's, that's how long you were asleep, that's how long I've been b-by your side".

Feeling her heart swell, tears started to well up in her own eyes, her wonderful sister had stayed by her side this whole time, probably not doing anything else but look after her and make sure she was safe. She squeezed her sister's hands, trying to show her how much she meant to her in the simple action. However Anna didn't cry because she was upset, no she cried because she was angry. She was angry that her sister was this distraught, over something that had happened to her, something she could have stopped. If she hadn't been reckless and helped that stupid animal, none of this would have happened! As she watched Elsa getting more and more upset, it just helped to fuel her anger until a sudden burst of energy emerged from inside her, not that she noticed it.

"I kept you c-cool with my ice, your fever was so high, you w-were burning up, it was like you were on… You're on fire!" Elsa continued to explain when she suddenly let go of Anna's hands. Looking down at her own, they were scorched with steam coming off them, they didn't hurt for long though as she quickly covered them in ice, the cool substance instantly soothing the damaged skin.

Anna hadn't been listening properly; she was overwhelmed with anger, if she ever found that wolf again she was going to make it pay for causing this and therefore hurting her sister so much. It wasn't until her sister had thrown her hands away so suddenly that she was brought back to reality. "What do you mean I'm on fire?" Confused she looked to her sister then followed her gaze down to her hands and was shocked with what she found, "Oh, that's what you mean" lifting her hands up so she could get a closer look, she couldn't believe it. Both of her hands were surrounded by a veil of fire. It didn't hurt; in fact it was quite a pleasant feeling, warm and tingly.

Manoeuvring her hands she made the fire surrounding them come together as a small sphere which hovered above both of her hands. She watched in awe at the flickering flames, she had done that, 'wow'. Then she started to panic, she didn't know how she had created them in the first place, how on earth would she extinguish them? The flames started to grow bigger, embers flickering dangerously close to the bed covers. "E-Elsa how do I stop this?!" Anna flickered her eyes between her sister and the fire, absolute terror showing on her face.

Elsa watched as her sister slowly became more scared and confused, up until this point she had just stared on, her mouth opening and closing in perplexity. Shaking her head trying to think straight she held up her hands and calmly spoke, "Anna calm down, being scared of it only makes it worse, you should know that, now I want you to take a deep breath in". Elsa used her hands to exaggerate the action, as her arms went up Anna's chest expanded, "ok that's good, now slowly let it out" again she used her hands to exaggerate the action to help guide Anna, as her arms went down Anna's chest contracted and at the same time the ball of flames shrunk until it burned out into nothing.

Both girls sat there for a few seconds, wide eyed and speechless. It was only a few seconds before Anna broke the silence, a grin spreading on her face, "Wow, did you see that?! I was controlling those flames! How incredible is that, I'm just like you now Elsa!".

Smiling at her sister's excitement Elsa giggled, "It would appear so, I guess you're no longer my little snowflake huh, just never do anything like that again! You had me worried sick" she playfully smacked Anna before hugging her close.

Pretending not to understand what her sister meant, Anna asked, "Do you mean the part where I saved a mysterious animal or using the magic fire? Cause I'd quite like to use the fire again if that's ok?".

Her grin was wiped of her face when she was pushed back down into the bed rather forcefully by Elsa, who although still smiling spoke with certainty, "Both, you need to be more careful Anna, I know you mean well but look what happened, I almost lost you again" her smile faltered, "And I don't want you messing with your new powers until we know how you actually use them, let alone how you can control them".

"Ughh but that's no fair Elsa! Look I'm fine can't I just go to some secluded area and figure it out for myself" Anna pouted with her arms crossed.

Elsa laughed and stood up, "No Anna, you still need to rest, you haven't had any sustenance for three days, you need to eat and drink before you do anything else, then me and you can figure this out together ok?".

Groaning again Anna simply nodded, "Ok Elsa, but only because you said it so nicely".

Shaking her head and giggling, Elsa moved towards the door, "Thank you, I will have Gerda come in soon with something to eat then when you are feeling stronger you can have her come find me". Anna nodded in response and lay back relaxing into the bed, while Elsa left the room to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

The amount of work Elsa had to do was unbelievable, she didn't realise how much had to be done in preparation for their upcoming visit from Prince Eldric, and since she hadn't done anything for three days she had to get it all done as quickly as possible. Before she had done anything to do with work, she had gone straight to one of the guards and told him to inform Kristoff that Anna was doing much better and that he could come and see her. She also made a quick announcement informing everyone that Anna was going to be completely fine, she failed to mention the magic thinking it best to wait until Anna was in control of it first.

Now however she was stuck checking up on the stocktake of all tradable goods in Arendelle. This would normally take three to five days, she had to finish the task in under two, as they were very much aware that the Prince should be arriving in the next few days and everything had to be ready for his arrival. However before she had even started checking the stocktake, she had to check the kitchens to see if they were ready for the feast, she also had to attend a meeting discussing plans on where the Prince and his men were going to be staying during their visit, and on top of that she had to sign trading papers from the neighbouring kingdoms.

It wasn't easy being Queen, Elsa thought to herself as she ran a hand through her loose hair.

* * *

"Hmm this is great Gerda, thanks" Anna spluttered out between mouthfuls of food, as she tried to pile everything set out in front of her into her mouth at once. She didn't realise how hungry she was, until she saw how delicious the masterpiece of a meal Gerda was carrying into her room was, everything you could think of was probably on the tray.

Gerda laughed and put down the glass of water next to Anna's bed, "It's fine dear, now I believe you have a visitor" she went to open the door and revealed Kristoff standing on the other side.

Swallowing the food in her mouth she cried out with joy, "Kristoff! I was hoping you'd come and see me".

Her best friend entered the room and sat down in the chair next to her bedside, passing Gerda as she left the room, he thanked her, "Thank you Gerda, I was so worried about her".

"Weren't we all dear, now I'll leave you two alone" she patted his arm and winked at them both before leaving and going down the hall.

They both burst out laughing and then smiled at each other; it had been too long for the friends to be apart. "Did she really just insinuate that she was giving us private time to reacquaint ourselves with each other?" Kristoff joked while nudged Anna in the side.

He laughed when she swatted his arm away and giggled, "Oh leave her alone, it's not her fault I haven't told her".

"Well she shouldn't assume then, anyway I bet you'd rather be reacquainting yourself with that pretty girl you keep thinking about hmm?" Smirking at her with his eyebrows up, giving her a look that said, 'you can't keep anything from me'.

Anna blushed deeply and decided she needed better ammunition; she leaned forward and took her pillow quickly hitting Kristoff lightly with it before he could get away. "I wish you would stop bringing that up! You haven't seen me for three days and this is what you're talking about?" she continued to hit him with the pillow, resulting in him just laughing more, "Anyway as a matter of fact I already have seen her, before you I might add" thinking back to earlier when Elsa wouldn't let go of her and how cute she was when she sniffled, Anna smiled warmly to herself.

When the pillow barrage stopped Kristoff put his arms down and looked over to his friend, who was smiling goofily to herself and hugging the pillow to her chest. "Well, the jokes on me then isn't it, will you tell me who she is?" he asked curiously.

Anna become serious all of a sudden, then shifting her eyes, "No, I mean I can't, its complicated" what would Kristoff say if he knew she thought about her sister like that, would he still be here friend, or would he just be disgusted with her and never want to see her again.

She started to panic like earlier, but before she could be lost to her emotions he simply said, "Ok, I understand, you don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to, after all it's your business not mine" he smiled at her to reassure her.

Her blush receding she smiled back, "Thanks Kristoff, you're the best".

"And don't I know it!" he beamed his chest out jokingly which made Anna laugh, "So are you all ok now?" becoming worried he watched her waiting for an answer.

Anna nodded her head, "Don't worry I'm fine, in fact I'm more than fine" she leaned in close to him and whispered, "What I'm going to tell you has to stay a secret ok".

A confused look crossing his face he just nodded, "Ok".

Anna then proceeded to tell him all about how she didn't remember anything past the moment she was hit with Brisingr's energy, then how she had gotten really angry at him and it caused a burst of energy from inside her which made her hands burn with fire. Then how she didn't actually know how to use or control this power, which is why it has to be kept a secret.

"Wow" was all Kristoff could say in response.

Nodding in agreement she repeated, "Yeah, wow".

"So I don't have to go and hunt him down then, he didn't just hurt you for no reason; you were just assimilating the energy he gave you" Kristoff speculated.

Anna shrugged, "I guess so, makes sense right, you can't just go up to someone and go here have some powers" messing around she tapped the boy on the head and made weird motions with her hands.

He laughed but then asked, "Yeah it makes sense, but aren't you a bit scared about this? You were out cold for three days, screaming in pain half the time".

She just shrugged again, "No, not really, I wasn't aware of any of it anyway so no harm done to me" then the biggest grin spread across her face, "in fact I can't wait till I know how to use them properly, It's going to be so much fun, like me and Elsa can be magical together" Anna flung her arms out when she said the last part, which made her fall forward onto her face. The two friends laughed together, and continued to talk for most of the day; things were beginning to return to normal.

* * *

Scratching her signature at the bottom of the document, Elsa let out a sigh, "Finished" she dropped the pen back into the inkwell and put the last form on to the pile with the other papers. It had taken up most of the day but she had finally finished all her work, at least for today. She looked out the window at the orange sunset, still plenty of time to help Anna.

As if on cue Gerda knocked on the door and entered the room, "My Queen, Anna requests your presence".

"Of course, I'm all finished here could you get Kai to make sure these documents are filed and delivered correctly, oh and could you nip down to the kitchen and let them know Anna and I won't be require a full meal, some sandwiches will do fine as we will be taking them with us" Elsa stood up from behind her desk and walked over to the doorway were Gerda nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll get right on that your majesty, should I also get your horses ready?" Gerda asked with a smile as she held the door for Elsa, who smiled back as she passed through.

Shaking her head and waving her hand slightly, she replied, "No thank you Gerda, we won't be going far from the town, I simply want to enjoy a peaceful night with my sister".

Gerda nodded again, "How nice, well I hope you both have a wonderful time, by the time you are both ready I will have a basket with some food prepared for you both" she then disappeared down the hall to look for Kai.

Elsa then made her way down to her sister's bedroom, she knocked on the door before entering the room, and to no surprise she found her sister sat on the edge of her bed fully dressed and ready to go. As soon as she stepped into the room Anna had jumped up to her feet and started jumping around in excitement, much like a puppy when it gets told its going for a walk.

"Ok calm down, I still have to get changed yet, I can't do anything remotely active while wearing this dress, grab your coat on the way" Elsa laughed as she tried to calm her sister down.

As she walked back out the room with Anna in tow she heard the strawberry-blonde say, "Oh are we going outside? I thought you would have wanted to keep this secret?".

They got to Elsa's bedroom door and stopped, Elsa smirked, "I do want it a secret for now, and it won't stay that way if you end up burning down half the castle, so I thought it would be a good idea to go into the forest and find a clearing to practise in, that way no one will see us".

Giggling and rubbing the back of her head Anna replied, "Yeah that's a good point, go on then go get changed, then we can go!" she pushed her sister into her room and waited patiently outside, blushing to herself when she thought about how close she was to Elsa who was probably half naked by now, she jumped when she heard the door close, to busy in her fantasy world. When she turned to look at Elsa, her jaw dropped and she had to stop herself from gawping, "wow Elsa, y-you look amazing" she was wearing another one of her ice dresses except this one didn't have a trail and glistened all over in the same solid blue colour, Anna couldn't quite think where she had seen the colour before.

Elsa blushed and looked away from Anna for a second, "Thank you, I think you look beautiful as well".

Anna giggled, "aww how cute are you, come on let's go!" she nudged her sister before rushing down the hall; Elsa shook her head and followed after her.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?!" Anna whined as she trailed along next to Elsa. They were deep into the forest now far enough away from the town so no one would be able to see them, but close enough that it wouldn't take them long to get back.

This was the fourth time Anna had asked that question, Elsa laughed and nodded, "Yes, we are nearly there, it's just down this path, now stop moaning and eat your food".

Anna groaned and pouted as she took another bite out of her sandwich. It felt like they had been walking forever! Then she saw an opening in the trees up ahead, smiling she pointed it out and started getting all giddy, "Oh look Elsa, there it is, come on!" she started running ahead leaving Elsa behind giggling at her sisters antics.

"Alright I'm coming, hang on" The blonde shouted as she picked up the pace trying to catch up to her sister. A few seconds later she was walking into the forest clearing, she made her way over to Anna who was stood in the middle.

Anna spun in a circle with her arms outstretched and a wide smile on her face, she stopped when Elsa was close and grabbed her hands, she jumped in excitement and shook her sister's hands up and down, "So can we start now?".

Releasing herself from her sister's surprisingly strong grip, she smiled, "Yes, but first we need the proper accommodations" she then lifted her foot and stomped it hard on the ground, ice expanding outwards from the contact. Once it was far enough away she lifted her hands in large motions causing four walls of ice to rise around them and connect at the top forming a roof. "There, now we have some privacy, and we don't have to worry about you creating a forest fire" she teased as her sister looked around the room in awe.

Too excited about the whole thing, Anna didn't take the bait and simply squealed hugging her sister, "Wow, this is amazing!" she extracted herself from the hug and took a deep breath to calm herself and stood in front of Elsa, "Ok where do we start?".

'Good question' she thought to herself, were do they start? Sure Elsa was experienced with magic but it wasn't like this was exactly the same as her magic, it could have a completely different set of rules, they just didn't know. 'Oh well only one way to find out' she shrugged to herself before speaking, "Well firstly let's start with what you should know before you even try to use your powers, you have seen how this sort of magic can be dangerous when not used correctly. Don't let fear control you". Referring to herself in this instant she faltered for a second, but seeing Anna nod reassuringly she composed herself and continued, "Magic can be a wonderful, beautiful thing, it's not something to be feared, but respected, so long as you don't abuse it you should be fine".

Anna nodded again, "Got it, is that everything?".

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, that was what I was told by the trolls when I was younger, but that's for my power, I have no idea if the same rules apply to you, although I would assume the fear and respect thing would be the same".

Again nodding to show she understood Anna asked, "Ok I understand the basic rules, now how do I go about using my power?" lifting her hands and looking at them confused, willing them to light fire again, but they didn't so much as twitch.

Giggling to herself at Anna's concentrating face, her tongue poking out and her scrunched up nose, she was just so adorable. Elsa walked over to Anna and stood behind her, before her sister could ask what she was doing, she gently grabbed Anna's arms and held them both out in front of her, slightly bent at the elbow, softly she explained, "When I want to conjure my ice, I allow the feeling of cool energy to build up at the point where I want it, for this instance my hands, once the build of energy is overwhelming and makes my hands feel tingly I release the energy all at once, allowing it to pass from my hands into the space around them". She let go of Anna's left arm and demonstrated, a small blast of snow firing into the air around them, "See, now you try, I'll help you if you need me to" she spoke softly into her sister's ear.

Anna couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that ran down her body when Elsa whispered into her ear sensually like that. Wait what was she thinking, sensually?! Elsa was just being quiet so she didn't hurt her ears; Anna needed to stop her imagination before it got out of hand. Not wanting Elsa to wonder why she hadn't said anything yet, she gulped, "Ok I'll give it a try".

Closing her eyes she concentrated on feeling that same energy she felt earlier, but she couldn't feel it. She scrunched her eyes and concentrated harder, trying to feel anything. Nothing. She groaned in annoyance and tried harder, her tongue sticking out and her hands bawled up into fists.

"Don't force it, relax" Elsa suggested in that same sensual tone.

Anna tried to mask her shiver with a nod, did Elsa even realise she was doing that?! Taking her advice she took a deep breath and tried again. At first she couldn't feel anything, then she felt it, in her chest. It was very weak, but it was there. Concentrating on that warm, tingling energy she willed it to flow down her arms and into her hands. As if she could sense it, Elsa started to trace down Anna's arms with her fingertips, causing the sensitive flesh underneath to erupt in goose bumps. Anna took a sharp breath in at the contact, hoping she wasn't too loud that her sister heard her. As much as she was enjoying the feeling of Elsa's fingers caressing her arms, she noticed that it was helping guide the energy down her arm. Wherever the fingers where the energy followed, until it was in her hands.

After a while Anna had started to forget what they were actually there for, the way Elsa was stroking her arms felt so nice, and she could feel her sister pressed up against her back. So when Elsa whispered, "Don't be scared, let it go" she almost jumped out of her skin, being brought back from her daydream so suddenly.

Anna could feel the overwhelming energy tingling in her palms, just waiting to be released, so she did just that. With a single thought, the energy flowed freely from her palms into the air, creating two small flames that burned brightly in contrast with the blue ice. Unlike a normal flame, these two didn't burn out; they just burned on hovering over Anna's hands. She couldn't believe it, she had done it, she exclaimed, "Did you see that Elsa?! I did it!".

Looking into Anna's face to see wonder and amazement she smiled and replied, "Yes I did, well done" she stepped from behind Anna and moved a little to the side to give them both space. As soon as she moved away, Anna missed the familiar weight and warmth from her sister. "Next step, being able to stop it" Elsa stated waiting for Anna to return her attention to her. Once she had Elsa explained, "Ok, so this part doesn't normally happen to me often, since I just create a blast of ice or something solid, something that doesn't continue to move after I've created it. But when it does happen, I just cut off the energy from the area, this case my hands and it stops the flow, therefore stopping the magic".

Anna nodded, whispering, "Cut of the flow, got it" holding out her hands in front of her she could feel the mass power moving from her arms, into her hands, and out into the air. Concentrating she imagined a tap running with energy and just like she would with a normal tap, she turned it off stopping the energy and just then the two flames were extinguished. Laughing and holding her hands together just to be sure they were still there, she exclaimed, "That was easier than I thought".

Watching the young girl in amazement, Elsa nodded in agreement, "Looks like you've got the hang of it, let's see what you can do" the invitation was accepted without another word, as Elsa stood by and watched as her younger sister moved around the ice room with grace, creating intricate patterns in a fiery dance. She couldn't help admire how the younger girl's hips swayed back and forth with ease as her sister passionately sauntered around the room, or how the look of determination on Anna's face was incredible attractive. Elsa was getting hot, and it wasn't because of the fire.

Elsa could have stood there forever and simply watched the beauty here sister was creating, at the moment she was conjuring a fiery phoenix, causing it to fly around the room. The steam surrounding Anna made her look undoubtedly sexy, as she stood with her arms out in a dominant stance. Wait steam? Elsa looked up to the ceiling, and just as she thought, the heat from Anna's fire was causing the ice to melt, creating tiny puddles all over the floor.

She was about to tell Anna to watch her step, when it was too late, Anna had already put her foot down and was slipping. Elsa ran over cautiously (the puddles re-freezing wherever she stepped) and got to Anna just as she fell over, the once mighty phoenix above them faded away to small embers before being extinguished entirely. "Are you ok?" she asked worried, her hand outstretched for Anna to take.

Laughing at how serious her sister was being she replied, "Yeah I'm fine" she took Elsa's hand and pulled on it to help herself get up, but Elsa hadn't been expecting it; she lost her footing and fell on top of Anna, who grunted at the sudden weight.

In shock at what just happened, Elsa just stared down at her sister who was too busy trying to get her breath back to be bothered about the situation just yet. When she was met by glistening blue eyes that looked up at her expectantly and with excitement, she realised what was happening, and it wasn't good. Elsa scrambled to get up as quickly as she could, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I should have been more careful" she was about to turn away when she was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.

She turned to see Anna smiling warmly at her, 'oh dear', her sister laughed, "It's ok Elsa, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have pulled your hand so hard". Elsa forcefully pulled her hand out of Anna's grip and started wringing her hands together, trying to look anywhere but at her sister. Anna's smile faded and her expression changed to worry, she asked, "What is it Elsa?" she took a step towards her sister, who took a step back keeping their distance.

"No, stay there Anna, it's ok really" Elsa pleaded as she held up a hand to stop her sister getting any closer.

Anna was hurt, her sister hadn't done anything like this since her coronation, and she had promised Anna that she would never do anything like it again, so why was she breaking that promise now? "But Elsa, you said we would be close again?" tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

The hurt in Anna's face was killing Elsa, she didn't want to put her sister through this but she had to, it was for the best, the crack in Anna's voice though was making the decision harder for Elsa to make. "We can't keep doing this" she used her hand to motion between the two girls.

Anna didn't need to ask what she meant; she knew exactly what her sister was talking about and it caused her to be relieved and distraught at the same time, her sister shared her feelings, but she was crushing them before they could even start to develop. Anna dropped her arms to her sides, her hands bawled up into fists, her voice weak she said, "But I love you Elsa".

Elsa felt her heart beat quicken with the words but she ignored it, she started, "And I love you too Anna but..".

"But nothing! You've just admitted you feel the same way as I do, so I see no problem with this continuing!" Anna was starting to get angry; she copied Elsa's actions from before, motioning between the two sisters.

"Anna I'm not arguing about this, It has to stop and that's final" Elsa made a cutting motion with her hand to emphasise her point.

She had started walking away when Anna shouted, "Oh no you don't! Your Queen voice doesn't work on me, you don't get to shout an order and expect me to follow it! Now look me in the eye and tell me why this can't happen!" angry tears were freely trailing down her face now as she waited for Elsa to turn back around and face her. What she hadn't expected was for Elsa to turn around and rush towards her, embracing her in a passionate kiss, her hands cupping the younger woman's face tenderly at first, then beginning to explore, running through her silky locks, and pulling their bodies closer together. Anna was caught off guard but soon relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and moaning into the kiss.

Just as Anna was starting to get hot and bothered, the kiss was over as suddenly as it had begun, and she was left standing there with her eyes half lidded, watching Elsa take a few steps back before she declared, "That's why".

Before Anna could make sense of what just happened, Elsa had ran out of the ice room and disappeared from sight. Pressing her fingernails deeply into her palms in anger, Anna screamed out her frustration and as she did, large flames exploded out around her, melting the magnificent ice structure. Why did her stupid sister always have to be right, yet at the same time so utterly wrong! Losing the energy and the willpower to stand up, she collapsed in a heap on the now dry ground and brought her legs up to her chest quietly sobbing into them. Steam ascended around her as the large flames died down to a small glow around her feet.

* * *

Elsa ran as fast as she could back to Arendelle, not stopping for anything because she knew if she did, she would turn around and run back to Anna's side. She could feel the tear tracks on her cheeks and as she thought of the hurt look on Anna's face, she was slowly forgetting her reasoning behind stopping anything happening between them.

She heard a scream coming from the direction Anna was in, turning around so fast she almost fell over. Her eyes went wide with shock and she brought a hand up to her mouth, she could see the tall, angry flames from over the tops of the trees. Turning around again, she fought the urge to run back to her sister's side and comfort her until everything was ok again, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Anna".


	5. Fiery passion

**A/N: **Oh my god, I can't believe how well this has been doing! I've had so many views and people following, I never thought this would happen, but I was mistaken! This fandom is clearly just the best! so to make up for all the angst in the past few chapters, have some cute elsanna! :3

WARNING: what's that up ahead, oh no its the incest! (lol who am I kidding, that's the best bit) but seriously, if you don't like it/are triggered by it, then don't read. Also swearing.

*crying in corner because Frozen still doesn't belong to me*

* * *

Chapter 5: Fiery passion

"What's matter Sven?" Kristoff mumbled sleepily as he tried to push the reindeer away from him and sit up, rubbing the bump on his head where Sven's antlers had bashed him. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes he saw how the reindeer was trying to tell him something, making grunting noises while motioning his head to the front door. Sure enough a few seconds later there was a loud banging on the solid wood, which shook the whole hut under the stress. Who on earth was coming to see him this late at night? Groaning he stood up and walked over to the door, "Alright I'm coming, hold your horses!".

He was surprised to say the least, when he opened the door to reveal a shivering Anna holding her fist up ready to slam on the door again. He didn't quite know what to say, his mind still clouded from sleep, then he looked at her properly and saw her angry bloodshot eyes and how puffy the skin was around them, "Anna what are you doing out… Anna what's wrong? Has something happened?".

Taking that as an invitation, Anna pushed past Kristoff into the warm hut and started to pace back and forth, "What's wrong?! Everything's fucking wrong! I can't do anything right, I always end up making things worse!" swinging her arms around to emphasise her point she continued to rant to no one in particular, simply letting of some steam to get her anger out.

Quickly shutting the door to keep the warmth in, Kristoff turned back to his friend who was getting louder and louder the more she went on. He couldn't understand half of what she was saying; only properly hearing bits and pieces, "Fuck social status! That shouldn't matter!" What in the?, "Why is she so infuriating!? She never listens!".

Confused and worried about his friend, Kristoff attempted to calm Anna down by stepping in front of her, "Anna, You have to slow down, start from the beginning, what's happened?".

Anna didn't stop however, she simply turned away from Kristoff and continued to pace, but this time she spoke at a slower, more understandable rate, "Ok, you see it started when she wanted to help me, and everything was fine at first, we were quite happy spending time together, flirting subtly with each other, then things went further and I don't know she must have realised what was going on, anyway after Elsa kissed me…".

"Elsa!" Kristoff blurted out, completely caught off guard by the statement his best friend had just come out with.

Anna's hands shot up to her mouth and she stopped dead in her tracks. Panic washed over her face as she realised what she had just said, why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut! Now Kristoff was going to want nothing to do with her.

She tried to make her way quickly out of the hut, but Kristoff stopped her grabbing her shoulders and making her look up at him, tears started to follow the dried tracks down her cheeks before she saw the soft, honest look her friend was giving her. He smiled at her before reassuring, "Hey, hey look at me, its ok, don't be scared, you just shocked me is all" he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Anna's ear, "It will take some getting used to, but I want you to know, I don't care who you love, you will always be my best friend".

Anna chocked out a laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I don't deserve you as a friend".

Shaking his head, Kristoff guided her towards the bed, "Nonsense, of course you do, now you take a seat and I'll get us something warm to drink while we sort out this problem of yours hey" he smiled at her before turning to go into the small kitchen.

Before long Anna had a cup of hot liquid in her hands, and was telling Kristoff everything that had happened recently from the two sisters getting a lot closer, to how they seemed to flirt with each other, and how they had just basically expressed their love for each other.

With a confused look on his face, Kristoff scratched at the back of his head, "So she just left right after kissing you?".

Anna sighed deeply, nodding, "Yep. What am I supposed to do Kristoff?" she looked at him expectantly; surely he would have some helpful advice to give her.

Trying to lighten the mood her lightly punched Anna on the shoulder causing her to laugh, he laughed with her, "Well I say, as cheesy as it sounds, just follow your heart Anna, do that and you can't go wrong".

She grinned at him before punching him back, "Steal that from the love experts hey?" he laughed with her before taking the now empty cup from Anna's hand, and moving it into the kitchen.

Feeling better about herself, she clenched her fist in determination, 'I'm going to make you see Elsa, you can't stop love'.

* * *

Having only just gotten back to the castle, Elsa hadn't had chance to change yet and the sun was rising in the distance signalling the new day. If she wasn't quick she would have to explain why she was walking around in such a state, her hair in tangles, her dress lopsided and her face flushed from running. Rushing up the stairs she couldn't help but think about all the work she still had left to do, 'I don't have time for this!'. Deciding she had enough time to grab some paperwork on her way past, she quickly stepped into her study, only to bump into Kai.

"My deepest apologise Queen Elsa, I do hope you're alright" Kai said as he bowed in front of her.

Flustered, Elsa just nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine".

Kai looked up at her again and grinned before coughing, "Ah it seems you are preoccupied at the moment, you wouldn't happen to know of Princess Anna's whereabouts would you?".

"No, I don… wait, what?" She started to mumble a response when she caught onto the suggestive tone of her servant's voice, and couldn't stop her eyes from widening when he simply laughed at her reaction.

Trying to contain his amusement, he continued, "Well it appears, if I am not mistaken, that you two have been rather busy, so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to inform me where you have left Anna so that I do not" he coughed, "interrupt anything".

Her jaw dropping she started to stutter, "I wasn't, we weren't, I mean, nothing like that" she was waving her arms in front of her trying to help put her point across, but when he laughed again she asked, "You're ok with that?".

Kai shook his head in amusement and replied, "Why of course I am dear, it's a common occurrence in royal blood lines, especially in circumstances such as yours were you have been cut off from your sibling for so long, why not long before you were born one of your great grandfathers married your third cousin, and not a single person in the kingdom batted an eyelash, now a days though you will get the odd one or two people who would have something to say against it but the majority would be supportive" he reached out his hand to touch her arm, "You don't have to worry about it, love is love, whatever you decide to do you have the full support of all the staff in the castle".

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, smiling at the man she had known since she was little, she could feel her emotions building up, she whispered, "Thank you Kai, it means a lot hearing that".

He returned his hand to his side and winked at her, "Any time, now you run along and make sure that mischievous sister of yours doesn't get into any trouble" he walked past her shutting the door, leaving her alone in the room.

At that moment the sun's rays burst into the room through the windows, warming up whatever surface they landed on. Elsa walked into the beams of light and felt there warmth wash over her, expelling all her doubts with the cold. For the first time in forever she truly felt happy, there was nothing standing in her way.

Except maybe the fact Anna was absolutely furious with her.

"Shit" cursing out loud, she brought her palm up to her face, 'Anna's going to fucking murder me when she finds out'.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Anna got back into town. Kristoff had given her a lift in his sleigh, saying he had a drop to make anyway. She waved goodbye to her friend and giggled as she saw Olaf in the back waving franticly at her. Making her way through the town towards the castle gates, she didn't stop to say hello like she normally would, too lost in her own thoughts. Elsa was going to listen to what she had to say, whether she liked it or not, because this time she wasn't taking no as an answer.

Walking swiftly through the castle gates and into the main hallway, she looked around for any signs of the Queen; she didn't see any, although she did spot Gerda. "Gerda, do you know where Elsa is?" she asked quickly as she got closer to the servant.

Gerda was holding a feather duster in her hand, as she was cleaning the ornaments in the halls, she pointed up the stairs as she answered, "Why yes dear, she's up in the war room, she's just had a meeting but it should be over now".

"Thank you Gerda" she didn't stick around long enough to hear Gerda's reply as she was bounding up the stairs two at a time, her hair flying all over the place. Anna could hear several voices ahead of her, confirming that the meeting had finished, 'perfect, she can't hide now' she slowed her pace trying to look somewhat formal in front of the dignitaries as she walked past them and opened the door to the war room.

"Arthur, I said the matter is dropped, stop going on… oh" Elsa huffed as she turned around to stop another argument taking place, but was surprised to see her sister instead.

Anna closed the door behind her to stop anyone eavesdropping on them. Elsa lifted her hand up and moved her mouth to speak, but Anna cut her off, "No Elsa, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it".

"But I just…" The blonde tried to explain but Anna wasn't having any of it.

Her anger quickly getting the better of her, she bawled her hands up into fists, and interjected, "I knew you would do something like this, why can't we just talk about this Elsa? Why do you continue to shut me out when it's obvious you want this too?".

Anna continued to argue her point, her arms moving sharply as she used them to emphasis her statements; she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. There was no point Elsa trying to say something in return, because her sister was too angry to see she was giggling to herself. Deciding the best course of action to take in this situation, Elsa for the second time rushed forward and embraced her sister in a passionate kiss. It seemed to do the trick, because Anna relaxed instantly and wrapped her arms around her neck, Elsa smiled in triumph.

Before things got carried away, Elsa broke away from the kiss and cupped her sister cheek with her right hand, stroking the soft skin. "Now that you'll let me speak, I was going to say that I don't care anymore what the fuck anyone else thinks, I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that" She whispered gently with a smile, "I hope you can forgive me for my earlier behaviour".

Anna grinned wildly and tightened her arms around Elsa's neck, stealing a quick kiss, "Of course I can forgive you, I love you too Elsa" Another kiss, "so much". The blush that appeared on Elsa's face in response was invitation enough for Anna, as she started to kiss down her jaw line, following it to the crook of her neck. The moan that escaped the blonde's lips was like music to her ears, she smiled when she felt a hand grasp at her hair frantically keeping her firmly were she was.

Letting her hands brush up and down Elsa's sides, she continued to attack the sweet, cool flesh in front of her, letting the sounds echoing around the room guide her. Elsa felt like her whole body was humming with energy, causing her skin to become extra sensitive to even the smallest touch. She moaned loudly when Anna's hands found their way to her breasts, fingernails scratching over the erect nipples underneath the fabric of her dress. The blonde was clinging to her sister as if her life depended on it, not sure if she would be able to hold her own weight if she let go.

"Queen Elsa, could I speak with you for a moment?" Kai asked from the other side of the door.

Elsa was surprised to hear her sister growling at the interruption, Anna snarled, "She's rather busy at the moment, I'd recommend coming back later" then she winked at her sister and teased, "Much later" Elsa blushed crimson, 'god help me'.

They heard Kai laugh, "I'm sorry to say it's rather urgent".

Anna groaned but released her sister from her grasp, and tried to straighten up her hair. Elsa watched her; god was she sexy with her hair messed up like that, still feeling hot and bothered she forcefully opened the door and snapped, "This had better be pretty damn important Kai!".

Kai laughed again before becoming serious, he bowed and stated, "Your presence is required at once, Princes Eldric of Northwind has arrived".


	6. Flurry of choices

**A/N: **It seems I have returned and look I've brought a new chapter! But wait! hold your horses I have a something else to tell you, it wont take long. I've found out that I have a few mock exams coming up soon, which means I will have to revise for them, meaning I won't have as much time to write for this. But don't worry I will do my best to get them written and uploaded as quickly as possible (also I tend to procrastinate a lot so I will probably just end up writing this instead anyway) Other than that I hope you enjoy the elsanna fluff :3 Also since you guys are so awesome! could you let me know what you think about this, whether you like it, hate, what can be done to make it better etc. by leaving a quick review, it really helps to keep me motivated and makes me happy so yeah :D love you guys! and thank you to those who have reviewed so far! you're the best!

WARNING: Incest ahoy!

What's this, a letter for me? *reads it* 'YOU DO NOT OWN FROZEN' oh...

* * *

Chapter 6: Flurry of choices

The two sisters followed Kai to the throne room with a quick pace. They wanted to give their guest a good first impression, and what better way than to be waiting in the throne room in anticipation for their arrival. Once they got there Elsa situated herself in front of the magnificent throne with Anna beside her, still trying to tame her unruly hair but failing miserably.

"Here let me help" Elsa giggled as Anna huffed in frustration with the uncooperative locks. The blonde slowly and gently ran her fingers through the strawberry-blonde's hair un-tangling the knots that she originally created, her hands stopping momentarily as they encountered bright red strands. The deep red streaks in Anna's hair were striking; the contrast between the pale colour of her natural hair and darker colours of the magic induced strands was stunning. Letting her fingers linger over the new addition, she pointed out, "I never noticed earlier, but I really like what's happened with your hair, now you look even more beautiful than before".

Once Elsa had smoothed her hair down, Anna turned back to face her sister smiling, "You really think so?".

Smiling in return, she slipped her hands into her sisters before kissing her on the nose, causing Anna to giggle, she whispered, "I know so".

Anna blushed, her smile spreading across her face until she was grinning like an idiot, who knew Elsa could be so romantic. She was about to say something in return, but it seemed the time for them to become the formal, intimidating members of royalty they were was upon them.

"Ahem, allow me to present, Prince Eldric of Northwind" A small, stocky man with dark brown hair announced as he gestured to the large double doors, which opened as he started to speak. They revealed a tall, slender man with hair so dark it was as black as the night and steely grey eyes that seemed to pierce right into your very soul. Dressed in earthy green garments that complimented his slightly tanned skin, he seemed to have a certain charisma about him which carried over into his voice.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, it is a pleasure to finally meet you at last" Walking the short distance, he bowed in front of the two women showing his respect, then he stood up straight with his hands placed behind his back. He was trying to use his charm and looks to help win them over, but it wouldn't work on those two.

The Queen adopted a calm, serious nature before speaking, "As is the same with you, I trust you had a pleasant trip on your way here?".

He flashed a smiled, "Of course, it was rather long, but worth the wait to see two beautiful women such as yourselves".

Merely blinking at the response she continued, "Quite, well as it seems everything is in order, I would like to suggest we get started right away unless you wish to rest before we discuss matters further?".

Eldric shook his head, "No, I agree we should start as soon as possible, the sooner we come to an agreement the sooner both of our kingdoms will prosper".

Nodding her head, Elsa dropped her cold façade and smiled, "Well then, please allow my servant Kai to show you and your men to your rooms, then when you are ready he will bring you to my war room where we will discuss this matter properly, and hopefully come to some sort of agreement".

He nodded his understanding and bowed to the two women once more before flashing them another wide smile, after which he followed Kai through the side doors to be shown his room, with him men trailing along behind him. There were four in total, including the short, stocky man, there were two that were really tall, one with blonde hair, the other with brown hair, and a fourth man who was just slightly shorter than the Prince himself with dirty-blonde hair.

Once the men were out of earshot the two women relaxed.

"You handled that really well" Anna praised her sister with a smile.

Elsa sighed and smiled, "Thank you, although I feel I could have come across better than I did. I hope this works out well for us, I hate to admit it but ever since we stopped trading with Weselton income to the kingdom has dropped significantly" she frowned, "If we don't change that soon we are going to have a serious problem on our hands".

Anna pulled her sister into a close embrace, her hands rested on Elsa's slender hips, she smirked, "Well you better get going then, charm them with your gorgeous looks and bring home the bacon" she gave her a quick peck before turning her around and giving Elsa an encouraging smack on her rear.

Laughing at her sisters silly actions she made her way to the door but stopped when she reached the doorway, she turned back and with a nervous tone asked, "After this meeting we can do something together if you'd like to?.

Anna's heart swelled, the nervous look on Elsa's face was adorable, and the way she looked around trying not to make eye contact like a crushing school girl made Anna want to just scoop her up and cuddle her until she stopped being so cute.

Smiling she answered, "I'd love to Elsa".

Grinning in turn Elsa nodded, "Great, I'll see you later on then".

Anna winked, "I'll be waiting" then she made shooing motions, "Now go, be on your way you have a deal to make".

Elsa laughed and turned back to the hallway, she made her way up to the war room to wait. She knew it was now or never for Arendelle. She hoped she could get the better end of the deal.

* * *

It wasn't long before Eldric was escorted to the war room to join Elsa. The only other people present in the room were Kai and one of Eldric's men, this was to ensure that things went smoothly and so that there were witnesses to the agreement if one was made.

"Please, take a seat" Elsa gestured to the seats across the table from her.

Eldric took the seat without question, and the tall man that accompanied him took the seat next to him. He thanked her, "Most kind of you, now shall we get started?" he took the roll of papers that the man had been carrying and flattened them onto the table.

She nodded, "Yes, Lets".

Elsa also placed her own papers onto the table and the two royals started to discuss their offers. Talk of trading goods, safe passage, citizenship and a peace treaty were thrown back and forth as they tried to get the best deal for their kingdoms. Some things were agreed on straight away, others caused short arguments to take place until they came to a fair decision for both parties. The meeting went on for what seemed like hours until they both felt happy with what had been agreed so far.

"So Arendelle will put Northwind as the number one priority when it comes to trading, and in return all citizens of Arendelle are allowed safe passage to Northwind if they would ever wish to leave, and if Arendelle is ever attacked Northwind will do everything within its power to help protect it and vice versa" Elsa stated clearly so that Kai could transcribe easily.

Eldric nodded and added, "Northwind will also make sure fifty percent of all goods are traded to Arendelle only, and if ever the time comes when Arendelle needs aid, then Northwind won't hesitate to send help immediately and vice versa" finishing with a smile as he watched Kai finish writing down the treaty.

Kai then passed the pen to Elsa who signed at the bottom; she passed the pen to Eldric who copied her actions, signing his name under hers.

Elsa smiled, "I'm glad that's finally over, it took time but we got there in the end. Now I think it's time for a celebration in honour of yourself and the peace that now resides between our two kingdoms, there will be a ball later on this evening, but for now I suggest you go and get some rest from your trip now that you don't have to stress over the treaty anymore"

Eldric returned the gesture, a grin on his face, "I think that sounds like a marvellous plan, I be thee adieu" without warning he then held her hand up to his face, placing his lips onto her knuckles before letting go, "Until next time Queen Elsa" he then left swiftly, his servant in tow.

Elsa stood there shocked and speechless, un-able to move.

"See that, just like I said, a charmer. He thinks he can bed any woman who lays their eyes on him, well he's got another thing coming this time, I wouldn't want to see what Anna would do if she just saw that exchange" Kai expressed his thoughts as he scowled after the Prince.

Hearing that and being brought back to reality, she nodded her agreement then smiled, "Well he'll find out eventually. Thank you for all your help Kai, but I have somewhere to be now; can you see to it that everything is ready for the ball tonight please?".

Kai bowed, "Of course I can your majesty".

"Thank you Kai, I'll be back to make final checks just before it starts" she explained before exiting the room in a hurry. She had been successful in making a deal that will benefit her kingdom, now she had to go and tell Anna the good news.

* * *

Anna made her way back to the castle after her quick visit to the main square. She had grown tiresome of waiting for Elsa's meeting to end, so went in search of Kristoff only to remember he was on a delivery, so she ended up greeting the towns people as she passed by shops and stalls.

She gradually made her way to the courtyard and took a seat on the edge of the fountain situated in the middle. Resting her head in her hands she sighed thinking to herself, 'how much longer is Elsa going to be?' Anna was getting bored and all she wanted to do was spend time with her sister.

'It's pretty cold out here' she thought as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She had almost forgotten that it was still winter in Arendelle considering the past couple of days. Then it hit her. How could she have forgotten such a big thing?

Laughing at her bad memory, she concentrated on her hands and in no time at all, they were heating up like a stove. She rubbed her arms and shoulders as you would to keep warm, except Anna didn't have to exert much effort into the task, her whole body warming up with the heat. She was quite proud of herself and wished that Elsa was there to see, but what she didn't know was the very girl in question was making her way over quietly to surprise her.

Elsa had spotted Anna from the window on the first floor as she was making her way to the stairs. As she got outside she thought it would be funny if she snuck up on Anna since she didn't know Elsa was there yet.

Walking over with stealth, she made her way to Anna until she was next to her; she then slipped her arms around her waist and exclaimed, "Surprise Anna".

The strawberry-blonde jumped in fright, and due to this shot little balls of fire from her hands which hit the ground in front of her. Luckily no one was around to see it, they didn't want to let anyone know yet for fear of Anna being shunned, also as she just demonstrated she didn't have much control over it.

"Whoa, careful! Sorry did I make you jump?" Elsa asked as Anna calmed down realising it was just her sister.

Anna cut of the energy supply to her hands, ensuring the same mistake wouldn't happen twice. She nodded her head, "Yeah but its ok don't worry, I'll get you back for it later" smirking she winked at Elsa, who blushed in response.

Anna couldn't help but laugh before taking her sister's hand into her own and pulling her along to walk beside her, she asked, "So I assume it went well then?".

Elsa was too distracted to understand what her sister was on about at first, her hand was so soft, it felt nice to just walk with her, they should really do this more often. "Huh, what? Oh right the meeting, yes it went very well! Arendelle now has nothing to worry about when it comes to income, and we now have an alliance with Northwind so if we ever get attacked they will help us".

"That's good to hear" Anna smiled, "So we can do anything I want?".

Laughing Elsa nodded, "Yes, we can do anything your little heart desires, just say the words and it will be so!" she swung their arms with enthusiasm, as she held her other arm out with exaggeration to go along with her silly answer.

Anna giggled, then asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?".

Elsa's heart melted from the adorableness in which Anna had asked the simple question, all her sister wanted to do was spend time with her even after all those years of closed doors, she could feel her love for the young woman growing with each passing second.

"Of course I want to build a snowman" she tried to put all of her love into the one sentence, showing Anna she understood her analogy.

However Anna merely giggled in response, "No Elsa, I mean do you actually want to build a snowman?".

Elsa was caught off guard and stuttered, "O-oh, well ok then if that's what you want to do".

A peck on the cheek brought her back to her senses, she saw Anna smiling at her, "Don't worry though, I understood what you were trying to say. Now let's go build that snowman!".

The Queen just laughed, what was she going to do with her? Not wasting any more time, she sent a burst of ice into the air around them, causing it to snow.

Anna squealed in excitement and cupped her sisters face bringing their lips together for a moment before saying, "Elsa you're the best you know that?!" she then ran away as quickly as she could shouting, "Now try and catch me!".

In a momentary daze she didn't hear what Anna had said until she was on the other side of the courtyard, smirking she ran after her sister. It was fair to say, they weren't going to be making many snowmen.


	7. Dagger of ice

**A/N: ***runs in* Hi guys look I'm back and I have another chap... *slips on banana peels* MONKEY! Sorry about that guys, what was I saying? Oh yes, I'm back and I have another chapter ready for you guys! I hope you like it, but I wouldn't blame you if you don't cause oh would ya look at that, bad stuff is going down! Sorry but it had to happen sooner or later so yeah here it is. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, except you monkey *joking love you really* you keep telling how to make it better and I'll keep delivering :P anyway enjoy!

WARNING: Incest, swearing, trigger warning, rape/attempted rape... (sorry guys)

PS: Brisingr probably will make another appearance later on, I just don't know the specifics of that yet.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dagger of ice

There's a saying, time flies when you're having fun. Well it certain flew by for Elsa, because one minute she was playing in the snow with her sister, and the next she had to go and check on things in the castle. Anna had been upset at first when Elsa said they had to stop and go back inside, but when she mentioned the ball the strawberry-blonde gasped and ran off shouting something along the lines of, "I totally forgot about that! What am I even going to wear?!"

Elsa had done a quick check over everything, food, drink, and music among other things before retiring to her chambers to get ready herself. People would soon be arriving and she couldn't keep them waiting forever. Deciding on wearing a dress similar to her coronation outfit (except it was a deep blue, had no sleeves and flared out at the bottom) she changed clothes and tied her hair up.

Looking in the mirror at her reflection to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, she felt butterflies in her stomach. This was different to the night of her coronation, she was accepted now, she could be who she was without worry. For the first time she could go and have fun and enjoy herself, she actually felt excited. Smiling to herself she thought, 'and I can do all that with Anna by my side as well.'

Felling as ready as she'll ever be, she stepped out of her room and made her way down to the ballroom. She could tell tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear! I didn't plan for this, this always happens, why don't I ever plan ahead?!" Anna was going through her wardrobe, pulling her hair out because she couldn't find the right dress. Everything was either too casual or overly formal, she needed something in between.

Just as she was about to give up and just wear the first one she picked up, she spotted one that was very fitting of the situation. Taking it of the rack and giving it a once over, she smirked, "Perfect! This will do very nicely, I'm sure Elsa will love it, and really Anna you need to stop talking to yourself!" laughing she quickly got changed and put her hair into a bun.

Nodding at her image in the mirror, she hurriedly made her way down the halls. She just couldn't wait to see Elsa.

* * *

Being the Queen, Elsa made a point of welcoming everyone to the castle when they walked into the ballroom, smiling at all the happy faces as they greeted her in return. The large hall was starting to fill up quickly and she saw no signs of Prince Eldric or Anna. She started to get worried until she heard a voice behind her.

"Good evening Queen Elsa"

Turning around she saw the Prince, who bowed when she was facing him, she replied, "Good evening to you as well Prince Eldric."

He flashed his famous smile before continuing, "Might I say, you look lovely tonight milady."

Elsa smiled playing along; "Thank you, you also look quite handsome yourself" he had changed out of his earlier outfit, and was now donning a white shirt with black jacket and necktie, along with grey pants and black boots.

He extended his arm and gestured to the now full hall, "Allow me to escort you, your people are ready."

Deciding it would be best to stick on his good side, she accepted his invitation and held onto his arm and they walked through the crowd of people, up to the back wall covered in a large image of the Arendelle's symbol.

"So how are you liking Arendelle so far?" she asked, trying to make small talk to cut through the uncomfortable silence.

He went on to answer her question, "Very much so actually, everyone is so nice here, and beautiful" he smiled at her and continued to talk, Elsa however had stopped listening properly, too busy making a mental note to try and stay away from Prince Eldric and his awful flirting. Due to this she didn't see that her sister had just run in to the ballroom from the hall, but Anna certain saw her.

It didn't take Anna long to spot her sister amongst the crowd of people. The first thing that came to her mind was how beautiful Elsa looked, but that soon changed to, 'what does he think he's doing?!' She didn't get angry though, she simply smirked, 'Two can play at that game, let's see him try and keep her attention when she sees me.' Anna walked over with a swing in her hips and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"The castle is also quite beautiful, if I do say so my Queen, maybe you could give me a private tour later on?" Eldric continued on, but Elsa had stopped listening long ago, her full attention focused on the magnificent creature strutting towards her. Anna was wearing a dress of burnt orange that shimmered as she walked; it hugged her figure perfectly and accentuated her curves, bringing attention to areas only Elsa was allowed to look at. There were also red streaks on the dress from the waist down, making it look like she flickered, like a real flame.

"Wow" was all Elsa could bring herself to mutter as her breath was taken with the beautiful sight, she blushed when her sister gave her a cheeky wink, before pushing Eldric out of the way.

"Oh excuse me, sorry about that, shouldn't we get this thing started now?" Anna questioned as she basically shoved the Prince out of her way, so she could stand next to Elsa.

Eldric looked shocked at first but then nodded and bowed, "Yes please excuse me, I hope you both have a wonderful night, I'm sure I will be see you later" he then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Elsa turned to Anna and asked, "What was that about?" she giggled as she watched Anna go from smiling to scowling in under a matter of seconds. Smirking she exclaimed, "You're jealous!"

Anna blushed and became flustered, waving her hands in disagreement, "No, no I'm not! I just don't like the way he had his hands all over you, and I don't want a sleazeball like that around you."

The blonde smiled and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Anna, slow down, it's ok, I was joking you have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for you, now what do you say we get this party started?" Smiling at her sister, Anna stopped her panicking and nodded, before turning to the crowd. The Queen lifted her arms before making her announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the castle of Arendelle for this ball in honour of our esteemed guest Prince Eldric, and the peace treaty between the kingdom of Northwind and Arendelle, may both of our kingdoms prosper! I hope you all enjoy your night; there is plenty of food and drink for everyone so please help yourselves. Now let the events begin!" Elsa returned her arms to her sides and the orchestra started to play a soft, lively song.

Anna bowed in a playful manner to the Queen, "May I have this dance?"

Hiding a laugh behind her hand, she curtseyed, "You may."

The two danced through the first song, and the second, and the third, until Elsa said she couldn't go on anymore without a drink, and a moment to rest her feet. Naturally Anna rushed off to fetch her a drink, but on the way bumped into Kristoff, who was dressed in a very smart suit. He was late because he didn't think he would make it back in time for the ball, otherwise he would have talked to her sooner.

Elsa started to wonder where her sister had gone, so went to search for her, only to find Anna stood by the drinks table laughing with Kristoff and looking a tad bit tipsy. Smiling at the happy sight she could only wonder what they were talking about, deciding to let her sister catch up with her friend, Elsa grabbed her own drink of champagne and dispersed her way into the crowd. She didn't have much time alone before she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to face whoever it was she felt herself cringe as she saw Prince Eldric.

He smiled widely at her before speaking in a very charismatic tone, "You looked a little lost, thought I would come over and keep you company."

Elsa forced a smile, "How very kind of you."

"I'm a very kind guy" there it was again, the awful flirting, "So how about you tell me a little more about you and Arendelle?" he asked with his head tilted slightly.

She nodded and then downed her drink; she was going to need a few more of those very soon, "Sure, let's go over here out the way of the dancers" she gestured to the empty place by the other end of the drinks table, at least she could grab one whenever she needed. Eldric held out his arm, which she took out of politeness and they walked over to the designated area.

Anna laughed into her glass as she heard Kristoff ask, "Wait so you go to speak with her and she just 'snogs' your face off?" why did he sound so funny? And why was he wobbling all over the place?

Patting him on the shoulder she continued to laugh, "Yeah, and I thought it was gonna be hard convincing her, apparently not, I mean I'm not complaining, why would I? we were full blown going at it, until Kai interrupted" she used her hands to exaggerated her point, her drink spilling over the edges of her glass as she swung it around, spilling some of the liquid on Kristoff's jacket.

He scrunched his face up and raised his two hands shaking them, "Ok way too much information" he picked up a napkin from the table and proceeded to wipe the offending liquid of his jacket, as he turned back to grab his own drink he saw something that interested him, he asked, "Urm so Anna, does that mean you and Elsa are a thing now?"

Anna looked at her best friend with a confused look, why was there two of him? Shaking her head she tried to concentrate on what he had just asked something about her and Elsa? A look of realisation crossed her face and she slurred, "O-oh, urm yeah, I guess we are, why?"

Looking worried because he knew things weren't going to end well, why had he brought this up? He pointed to the other end of the table, "Because it looks like she's getting a bit friendly with that Prince fella."

She slammed her glass onto the table, liquid splashing everywhere, as she saw her sister, _her_ Elsa on the arms of another man, laughing at things he said and smiling as she looked into his face. This simply would not do, it would not do at all! She pushed her way past Kristoff, who tried to say something to stop her but she couldn't hear him over the thoughts in her head, 'Oh it's on lover boy!'

Elsa laughed, more due to the alcohol running through her blood than the last comment the Prince had made, she was starting to feel slightly dizzy, but it didn't stop her from getting another drink. When she turned back she felt like she was going to fall, so grabbed onto the nearest thing, Eldric's arm, and the both of them laughed at the situation.

"Are you ok?" He asked, again with the charming smile, she couldn't believe that worked on anyone, he was so blatantly obvious! She could see what Kai had meant earlier about not wanting to leave him alone with either of the two girls.

She nodded and waved her hand, "Yes I'm fine, really, what was it you were saying?"

"Ah yes, I was saying we should go for a stroll in the gard…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anna had stormed over on wobbly feet and pushed Eldric out of the way before giving Elsa a quick kiss and slinging her arms around her neck, manoeuvring her way around to face the Prince with great difficulty. "So whatcha talking bout?" she asked in a very innocent manner, but Elsa knew what she was doing and giggled as she saw the shocked look on the Prince's face. Everyone else around just simply looked on or they hadn't seen, most of them were too drunk to care anyway.

He stuttered, "Ugh, urm, we were, were just talking about going for a stroll, but it's ok I've just realised I have something I need to take care of, please excuse me" he bowed swiftly before hurriedly making his getaway, neither of the two sisters realised how suspicious his actions were, as they were too focused on each other.

"Not jealous huh?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you" Anna smiled back before silencing her sister with her lips.

Elsa broke the kiss before it got out of hand, nearly falling over in the process, she laughed, "Anna, behave! We have guests, and I'm sure they don't want to see us doing anything provocative." Anna pouted at her sister, who just shook her head, "No Anna, not here."

Her sister smiled at that, asking, "Oh so later then, when we're alone?"

The blonde smacked her playfully, and then pulled her to join her with the other dancers, "Stop being mischievous and dance with me!" Anna laughed playing along, she would drop it for now but she would definitely be reminding Elsa later.

* * *

The ball had been a great celebration, everyone laughing, dancing and just enjoying themselves. As the night went one more and more people left, until it was only Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Eldric's men, no one seemed to have noticed that the Prince himself had gone missing.

Kristoff was reluctant to leave his best friend while she was in such a state. She had consumed quite a bit of alcohol, well over what would be a reasonable amount for someone her size, and now couldn't stand up without help from someone else. With some convincing from Elsa that she would make sure Anna was ok, he finally said goodnight and took his leave, promising to check up on the two of them tomorrow.

Once Kristoff left, Eldric's men also bid them goodnight and excused themselves to their rooms, leaving the two girls with only the servants present.

"Hey I think it's time we got to bed as well my little flame" Elsa cooed as she tried to keep both her and Anna standing upright.

Anna smiled, "Aww what was that you called me?"

Elsa smiled back, "I called you my little flame, because that's what you are" as Anna blushed and succumbed to the endearment, Elsa guided her to the hallway and started walking them to their rooms.

As they got closer to Anna's room, the girl in question had a confused look and just asked, "But Elsa, I thought I was staying in your room with you?"

The blonde blushed; she hadn't thought of that, her mind was still buzzing from the depressants in her system. She tried to form a sentence of sorts, "Oh, well urm, if you want to, I guess you can sleep in my room with me."

Anna smirked and started pulling Elsa down the hall to her room, where had she gotten this sudden stability? Once they got to Elsa's door, Anna stated, "Of course I want to, I still have to prove that no matter what Eldric, or anyone else does, you're mine!" with the last word she pulled Elsa through the door with her, shutting it behind them and pushing her up against it kissing her roughly.

The initial shock faded quickly, leaving Elsa reciprocating the actions with just as much force, running her fingers through her sister's silky locks letting them fall from there currently tied up position. Anna moaned into the kiss at Elsa encouragement, and started to trail her hands up and down the blonde's body, caressing the heated skin underneath cloth. Squirming under the actions, Elsa went to caress Anna's beautiful skin as well, but her hand was swatted away and the strawberry-blonde broke the kiss smirking at her.

"Ah, ah. This is all about you, not me, now be a dear and get that dress off."

Her words slurred as they left her mouth, she was clearly quite drunk, but then again so was Elsa. They probably wouldn't have taken things so quickly if not for the depressants in play and the fact that they had been interrupted earlier in the day.

Elsa smirked in return and pushed Anna backwards towards the bed, as she started to remove the dress from her being. Anna was taken off guard, causing her to fall onto the bed and laugh in response, while she wasn't paying attention her sister was suddenly realising the situation and becoming very self-conscious, holding onto her other arm while her face shone red with embarrassment. The younger woman was brought back to her senses when she heard a small voice stutter.

"Y-you have to undress as well, it's only fair."

Anna smiled at her sister's nervous face, a blushing Elsa was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever witnessed. She got back up from the bed and mock bowed, "Of course, whatever my lady desires" and proceeded to remove her dress hastily, tossing it across the room without a care. She then looked back at Elsa and lifted her finger pointing at her then curling it towards herself, "Now, come here you."

The blonde smiled and relaxed slightly, she had nothing to be nervous about, this was Anna after all; she loved her no matter what. Moving forward to join her sister by the bed, she tried to get the upper hand and pin Anna underneath her, but the tables flipped and it ended up with her underneath the younger woman, who was smirking down at her. Anna straddled her and leant down to whisper in her ear, "What did I say earlier? This is all about me showing you that no one else is ever going to take you away from me, _my Queen_" she then proceeded to find Elsa's pulse and attacked it with her mouth.

Elsa moaned at the actions and the words, how could Anna go from saying something so sweet and loving, to something so seductive? As Anna made her way down Elsa's body, the blonde took note of how much love she felt from her sister. There was no one else on this earth that could make her feel the same way Anna did, she made her feel loved, wanted, needed, and when she would normally be cool as ice Anna warmed her up with emotions. Or she just warmed her up. Actually she was starting to get hot, really hot, like actually physically burning.

She flinched away from Anna's touch out of pain and looked down to the red burn mark on her thigh, then up to Anna who was just as confused as she was. It only took a few seconds for the look of confusion on Anna's face to change to one of terror, she jumped up from the bed and started to pace.

Not knowing exactly what to do since she was still in shock that Anna had hurt her, accidently yes, but it had still happened, she tried to reassure her, "Anna its ok, really I know you didn't mean it, you just have to be more careful is all." She flinched as she realised exactly what she had just said, seeing Anna lift her face up with angry tears in her eyes.

"Careful? Be more careful?! Elsa I just burnt your fucking leg! How can I even think to go near you again without worrying I'm going to hurt you?!" she swung her arm aggressively pointing at Elsa's leg to emphasise her point. Shaking her head, she placed her hands either side as if trying to shut out the world around her and escape the current situation.

Elsa moved to the side of the bed, as she did Anna grabbed her dress and started to put it back on. Seeing the panic rising in her younger sister, Elsa tried to think of something to say that would help, but ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "Anna wait! Love will thaw; of course you're going to melt me! We just have to help you learn to control it better."

Anna had finished putting her dress on and had started making her escape, she stopped by the door and turned to her sister, with tears streaming down her face she replied, "Yes, but love also burns brightly Elsa!" Her whole body shaking she stuttered, "I, I can't, I just" before turning, opening the door and running down the hall before Elsa could stop her.

Feeling her heart ache, Elsa got up and closed the door. She had no chance of finding Anna now; she knew these halls better than anyone else, if she wanted to be alone then she would make sure no one would be able to find her. Elsa just hoped her sister was going to be alright and that she came to her senses soon, they would figure this out together. She knew they would.

* * *

Having run as far as she could as fast as she could, Anna stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She hadn't really been looking where she was going, just turning corners and putting as much distance between her and Elsa as possible. Looking around she recognised were she was; she was on the other side of the castle, the guests quarters. 'No wonder I'm out of breath, how on earth did I manage to get all the way here without bumping into anyone else?' She thought as she took deep breaths in, there was normally at least some staff on at night, just to make sure everything was fine.

She was about to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, when a door further up the hall slowly opened. Quickly moving to hide behind the corner leading to the next hall, she watched and waited to see who it was that was up so late. Anna almost let out a gasp but covered her mouth quickly; she was shocked to see Prince Eldric exiting the room. What was a royal like him doing up so late when he had no work to be done? And had she seen what she thought she had?

Chancing another quick look, her eyes went wide and she returned to her hiding position. What she had seen was true, Prince Eldric was walking around the castle in the dead of night with a large silver dagger in hand, and he was coming right this way. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't overpower him, he had a knife and she had nothing! The best thing she could think to do, was wait were she was and try and make herself look as small as possible, and hope he didn't see her as he walked past the side hall.

Quietly crouching down, she hide behind a small table with a vase on top, she hoped it would hide her from view. Anna could hear his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer, until they were right on top of her. Her heart was going a hundred beats a minute and she could swear he would be able to hear her pulse over the thick silence. The footsteps stopped, and she started to panic, 'has he found me? Does he know I'm here? What is he waiting for?!'

Making the mistake of chancing another look, she caused the table to wobble and the vase to crash to the floor, with a deafening smash. The first thing she saw was the Prince whirl around and smirk at her, "There you are."

The chase began.

Anna jumped up from her crouched position and sprinted down the hall and turned the first corner she came across, unfortunately she didn't realise this was the abandoned servants corridor, if anything happened down here no one would be able to hear her. She could hear the Prince's heavy footsteps catching up behind her, she could tell it wouldn't be long before he caught her; he was just too fast for her.

A second later she felt a harsh hand tightly grip her arm and slam her against the wall, her head making a sickening crack sound as it collided with the solid material. Her vision blurred from her head injury and the alcohol still in her system, she could only just hear the words coming from the Prince's mouth.

"Thought you could get away did you? Ha, you're no match for me girly" flashing his usual charming smile, in the dark however it looked eerie and frightening, reminding Anna of the position she was currently in.

Trying to think past the ringing in her ears, she mumbled, "What are you doing? What do you want with us?"

Only just staying conscious she saw him laughing and shaking his head, his voice like a distant echo as he spoke, "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to kill your beloved Queen, without a Queen Arendelle will fall making it that much easier for…" she didn't hear the last part since he pushed her up against the wall again as she started to fall, bumping her already throbbing head again sending a fresh wave of pain through her skull. Wincing in pain, Anna accidently spat in his face, which caused Eldric to change his smirk to a look of pure disgust, he gripped her chin forcefully making her look into his face.

"You little bitch! You really are disgusting aren't you! Was that your spit or your sister's?" his face was dangerously close to her own, but the dagger was nowhere near her body, wasn't he going to hurt her with it? Her vision kept fading in and out, the pain running through her proving to be too much for her to handle, so she only just heard him when he continued, "Maybe I should show you what it's like to experience true pleasure" he kissed her jaw, "you'll never look at your sister the same way again when I'm through with you."

Anna tried to keep her eyes open, she knew if she closed them she would black out and that was not an option at this point in time. She wasn't fully aware of what was going on, all she could feel was Eldric's hot breath on her neck and a sweaty hand groping at her chest. Tears trailed down her face as she couldn't do anything to stop him, her current position stopping her from escaping as he had her pinned up against the wall with his own body.

She tried to buck him off her so she could get away, but it just caused another wave of pain to explode behind her eyes and she cried out, he smirked, "Feisty one aren't you, I like it." She whimpered to herself as she turned her face away from him, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her face while he did this horrendous act to her.

Her body had stopped functioning, she felt numb, adrenaline rushed through her but she couldn't do anything to use it, powerless against his actions. All she could do was stand there while he had his way with her. That was, until he put the dagger away in his belt. Seeing her opportunity she waited, while he moved his hand down to lift up the skirt of her dress and his other hand tried to free the bulge from his pants. As soon as he lifted her skirt fully, she kicked him as hard as she could between his legs and pushed him away, using all her emotions to concentrate her energy in those areas, she heard him scream as his skin made a sickening sizzling sound.

Not wasting any time she sprinted down the hall and turned the corner, hearing him scream behind her, "You filthy little bitch! I'll get you and your sister sooner or later, you can't run forever!" She didn't stop running, tears streaming down her face as her feet took her far away from there. All she wanted to do was go to her sister and make sure she was ok, to protect her, but she couldn't even do that properly having burnt her earlier, and she didn't want Elsa to question her about her injuries.

Anna found herself outside Elsa's door regardless of how much she didn't want her to worry about her. She would be fine after some sleep, as far as she could tell her skull wasn't fractured simply bruised, and she could feel the swelling which was good, it meant she didn't have any swelling on the inside of her skull. Thinking back to her attacker, she remembered the injuries she had caused him, they were going to hurt a whole lot which meant he would probably not do anything else until he was healed, not tonight at least. It would be a while until he would be able to walk properly again, and his burns wouldn't fare much better either.

Deciding Elsa was safe enough for now, she reluctantly took herself to her own chambers. She would get some rest and warn her sister of what had just happened tomorrow, and she would be keeping a close eye on Prince Eldric, the last thing she thought before finally blacking out was that she needed to ask Kristoff to keep a close watch on him at all times.


	8. Icy fears

**A/N: **Wow that was a long week! I had so much work and revision it was ridiculous! but it's finally Friday (frickle frack Friday I might add ;)) and I've managed to finish this chapter for you guys. I'm going to try and write a few more chapters over the weekend so that I have them ready in advance for when I get caught up with a massive work load again! Nothing else to add apart from sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a quick review letting me know what you think :P

WARNING: Incest, possible trigger warnings like last time as rape is mentioned/hinted at.

* * *

Chapter 8: Icy fears

It had been a slow morning so far. Elsa had woken up feeling the after effects of drinking several glasses of champagne, wishing she could go back to sleep and hide under her covers. Alas she was the Queen and she had duties to uphold, so she found herself sat in the large dining room picking away at some breakfast as she waited to see if Anna would ever show up.

It's not like she always turned up for breakfast anyway, known for her late starts the Princess could be missing all morning sometimes, only showing up just before lunch unless she had plans with Kristoff or Elsa. Today however, Elsa had hoped her sister would change her mind and make an effort to get up early, so that the two of them could talk about things. Sighing to herself and pushing her plate away from her, she realised it was foolish of her to wait any longer for something that wasn't going to happen.

She simply had too much work to do for her to be distracted by things like this. Elsa got up from the table, a servant taking her plate to the kitchen once she moved out of the way, and she made her way to her study were a large pile of documents awaited her.

* * *

Anna jolted up right in her bed. The sudden movement caused her head to flash in pain, it wasn't as bad as last night but it still stung. Getting over the pain she realised she was in a cold sweat, and her hands were shaking. She remembered her dream, a flash of silver, two harsh hands, hot breath and a probing tongue; it was more of a nightmare. Anna closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest.

Now that the alcohol was out of her system and her concussion had faded, she was struck with the gravity of the situation, and it just served to remind her how scared she was. Unable to really comprehend the events of last night while they happened due to her intoxication and head injury, she was now bombarded with the memories and it terrified her. Shaking her head with angry tears in her eyes she thought, 'Why didn't I just stop him?! I could have stopped him easily, I could have burned him!' but the truth of the matter was, she was too scared at the time to do anything, she had become numb to the world, an onlooker outside of her own body.

Taking a deep breath Anna supressed the urge to cry, and composed herself before getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to check the mirror. A small whimper escaped her when she saw the big, angry bruise on her arm just below her shoulder; it was a dark red and was slowly discolouring to purple. Testing the skin she gently brushed it with her fingertips, flinching when pain shot through her at the touch, that was going to hurt for a few days and she wouldn't be able to hide it very well. Everything else looked fine and intact, there was a slight bump on her head but it was only noticeable if you knew it was there.

The strawberry-blonde returned to her room, her mind still full of different images she was trying to supress. She was stopped dead in her tracks when one in particular came to the forefront of her mind, her sister's burnt leg. Anna almost dropped to the floor and succumbed to her emotions when she also remembered the flash of silver, the dagger.

"Elsa."

A look of pure fear on Anna's face, she started to rush around trying to find something to wear that would cover the bruise as much as possible. Once she had found a simple green dress with half sleeves, the young woman was out of the door and running down the hall. She needed to get to Elsa but she didn't want to be questioned, the important thing now was that Anna needed to warn her sister.

Before it was too late.

* * *

"How many times does that man need to be told?! We are never going to do trade with him again!" Elsa complained to her empty study as she declined yet another trade offer from the duke of Weselton. That was the fifth time this week alone, and it was starting to irritate her that the stupid little man wouldn't take no for an answer. Mindlessly the Queen reached out to grab another document, but her hand grasped at empty space, looking up from her current paper she saw that she had finished all her paperwork for the day.

Smiling at her small accomplishment she quickly stood up and scooped the finished documents into her hands, before leaving the study and going to find Kai so that he could put them in their correct place. Now all she had to do today was, check everything in the castle was running smoothly, see to any town's people if they wished to have an audience with her, make sure everything was ok with Prince Eldric and fix things with her sister.

Elsa sighed as she felt her thigh twinge in protest as she walked down the hall. It wasn't sore, just an annoyance, after all she just used her powers to treat it straight away speeding up the healing process. She just hoped she would be able to talk some sense into her sister, and they would be able to fix this minor problem together. But until she actual had chance to speak with Anna they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and considering she hadn't seen her sister all morning it was probably going to be a while longer till she would see her.

Just as Elsa was walking past the library, Kai walked out into the hall closing the door behind him, he bowed when he saw the Queen. "Queen Elsa, lovely day isn't it?" Kai addressed her politely as he waited for a response.

Elsa smiled back, "Yes it is, Kai could you please file these away" she motioned to the papers in her hands, "I need to go to the throne room to wait for Arthur, another meeting about the outer town."

Kai chortled and took the papers from her, "He still going on about expanding?"

The blonde just nodded, "Yes, I don't know why he insists, he knows I'm not destroying the surrounding forests just because he wants more land, it would upset the balance."

The servant shook his head and smiled at her before bowing again, "Well you best get along then, don't want to keep him waiting, I'll get these put away now and before you know it there will be more paperwork on your desk."

"Thanks Kai" she laughed in response and continued down the hall.

Letting her feet guide her, Elsa groaned as she thought of the upcoming 'meeting' with the stubborn man, he was almost as bad as the duke! She soon found herself staring at the door to the very place she needed to be, she opened it and entered the room, but due to her inner thoughts she didn't hear the rushed conversation going on further down the hall from where she had just come.

Looking from the Large throne to the long table in the centre of the room, to the large window at the other end, Elsa hoped that Arthur wouldn't be much longer as she wanted to get this inevitable argument out of the way, and get on with something that was actually productive. Finding herself muttering, "finally" under her breath when the door burst open, she was surprised to see her sister stood in his place looking dishevelled; all of a sudden Elsa was hit with a strong feeling of Déjà vu.

"Elsa, you're ok, you're ok, thank god I was so worried that something, something might have happened and I would have been too late, but you're ok, you're fine" Anna started rambling as she took further steps into the room getting closer to Elsa but not closer than a few steps between them.

Elsa was confused and it showed on her face, she started to walk towards Anna but her sister backed up keeping the distance between them, she was shocked, "Anna what's wrong, what are you talking about? Why won't you let me closer, is this about last night?"

Anna flinched at the reminder, but not for the reason Elsa thought as the Queen's expression changed to hurt as she saw her sister's response. Quickly trying to correct herself, Anna shook her head immediately regretting the decision as she flinched again in pain, she stated, "No Elsa, no, look we can talk about that later, but right now I need to tell you something…"

The blonde wasn't taking any of it though as she interrupted, "Anna please, you don't have to worry about it really, I'm fine you didn't hurt me, I fixed it up right away, please don't be scared, let me help you and we can fix this together." She tried again to close the distance between the two sisters, but Anna was adamant about keeping her personal space.

"Please just stay there, it's fine really Elsa, I just, please stay there you don't have to get any closer, just let me tell you…" Anna held her arms out to show Elsa she meant what she said, but in her hurried motions the sleeves on her dress scrunched up just enough to reveal the battered skin beneath.

Elsa gasped when she saw the swollen, red area of her sister's arm, Anna tried to pull down her sleeve quickly, but the damage was done and Elsa now knew she wasn't telling her something. While Anna let her guard down the blonde slowly made her way over to her sister, who noticed and started to panic but the older woman stopped and gently said, "It's ok Anna you don't have to be scared, please I just want to help you, will you let me help you?"

Anna bit her lip in nervousness, she didn't like where this was going, Elsa would find out what happened and then she would want nothing to do with her. Why would Elsa want to touch her again after she finds out that pig, that monster had his hands all over her? But the worried look Elsa was giving her showed just how much her sister cared about her, all she wanted to do was help her, she could let her do that right? Closing her eyes she nodded her head before she changed her mind.

Before Anna could say otherwise, Elsa moved over to her sister to look at her arm and could feel many emotions coursing through her as she saw the injury properly; it was clearly in the shape of a hand, with distinct finger marks where they had held onto her sister's arm. Anger filled her very being, when she finds out who did this to her sister, _her Anna_, she was going to make them rue the day they were ever born. She was about to start shouting and demand to know who had done such a thing, when she saw the tears welling up in Anna's eyes. Her anger dissipated to be replaced with sorrow and sympathy, she reached out to pull Anna into her embrace, but the girl flinched away for a second before allowing Elsa to hold her.

Gently Elsa stroked the trembling girls back in comfort and cooed softly to her, trying to calm her down. They stood like that for a while until Anna was still and resting her head against Elsa's neck, visibly more relaxed now than moments ago. Elsa whispered gently, "Anna its ok, you don't have to tell me until you're ready, just remember I will always be here for you, no matter what, ok?" she waited for the girls response, a few seconds later she got a small nod of her head, Elsa continued, "Ok good, now I believe you did want to tell me something when you came in here, do you still want to tell me?"

Anna lifted her head from the safe confines of Elsa's neck and nodded, she refused to make eye contact though as she stated, "you're not safe."

Elsa hadn't heard her sister correctly had she? Confused she asked, "What?"

Looking up into her sister's face Anna squeezed Elsa's shoulders as she repeated, "I said you're not safe Elsa! We need to get you out of here and away from him!"

Completely confused and a little worried about her sister she put her hands on top of Anna's and replied, "What?, Anna you're not making any sense, who's him and why am I not safe from him?"

Anna was starting to panic again and was looking around wildly to the doors as if she expected someone to burst through them at any moment. She exclaimed, "Last night he had a dagger, and he was going to kill you, Elsa you aren't safe here, we have to get you out of here!"

What? A dagger, kill her? Elsa was only just keeping up with her sister's panicked comments, trying again she calmly asked, "Anna you're going to have to tell me who if I'm going to be able to do anything about it."

"Prince Eldric! Eldric was going to kill you!" Anna shouted without warning, her statement echoing around the large hall as the two stood there staring at each other.

Elsa was astonished; Prince Eldric had attempted to assassinate her? Was her sister's wild accusation true? As Elsa thought about it the more it started to make sense, he had asked her on more than one occasion to do something that would cause them to be alone, a private tour of the castle, a stroll in the garden, everything added up. Then Elsa put two and two together and her eyes fell to her sister's arm.

Carefully she asked, "Was it him? Did he do that to you?"

Anna started to tear up again; Elsa had clearly hit a nerve and didn't need an answer to affirm her question. Then Elsa thought of something else that could explain her sister's peculiar behaviour, she again asked carefully yet with a tone of anger, "Anna, did he, did he touch you?" The girl in question let out a small sob as she held her head down away from the blonde's intense gaze. Elsa couldn't just stand here anymore, she was furious, she was going to find Eldric and when she did she was going to make him suffer for committing such an atrocious act to her sister.

As Elsa stormed towards the door, Anna tried to stop her by grabbing her arm and explaining, "Elsa no! He's too dangerous, you'll get hurt! He didn't, I mean, I stopped him before he…. Before he…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, a sob welling at the back of her throat, her emotions threatening to show again.

The blonde stopped and turned around quickly, pulling Anna into a tight embrace, which she didn't flinch from this time but welcomed it and let herself go, sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Elsa gently stroked Anna's hair and made soft, comforting sounds her own tears trickling down her cheeks, "Shush, shush, it's ok, I'm here, I will always be here" she placed a soft kiss onto the girls head, "Always, no matter what."

They didn't have long to share the touching moment before a guard ran into the room, looking around wildly until his eyes landed on the two royals, he then bowed and stated, "Your majesties" once the two girls separated from their hug, Anna tried to subtly wipe her eyes and Elsa placed her full attention on the guard, he continued, "Queen Elsa you are needed immediately!"

"What's the problem?" She asked, taking note of his serious tone.

"Prince Eldric was found coming out of your study with a dagger" he exclaimed with shock, Elsa copying this attitude with her expression, he continued, "He has been charged with treason and is now in the dungeons."


	9. A flickering flame

**A/N: **Not a lot to say this time, sorry for the wait hope this extra long chapter can make up for it :) thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and just simply read this far, without you guys I wouldn't have the motivation to continue, so thanks again you guys are great! I love hearing from you so make sure to leave a quick review :P

WARNING: Incest, Swearing, Violence, you know the usual.

Oh would you look at that, I still don't own Frozen and I never will... sad times :(

* * *

Chapter 9: A flickering flame

"Where is that bastard?! I'll kill him!" Elsa shouted as she stormed down the hall towards a group of guards, her sister and the other guard following shortly behind her. The men jumped when they heard the harsh command and quickly righted themselves to face their Queen.

Anna gasped, "Elsa! Please be rational about this" hurrying to keep up, she almost bumped into the blondes back when she stopped abruptly to face her.

Snapping Elsa replied, "You want me to be rational?! You should be glad I haven't gone on an icy rampage after what he's done! It's one thing to try and assassinate me, but to have the nerve to do so in broad daylight with guards around every corner! And what he did to you Anna, how I haven't already gone in there and blasted him is beyond me!"

"Because you are a much better person than him, that's why, and I know you would never do anything that was immoral, you aren't a monster Elsa, unlike _him_" Anna spat the last word with disgust, she understood why her sister was so angry so didn't flinch when she more or less screamed in her face. Placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder she smiled at her, "I know you will do the right thing, don't worry about me, just promise you won't do anything you'll regret."

Elsa calmed down with the gently words and touch from Anna, after everything that had happened to her, the young woman was still so selfless, worrying only about those around her, never herself. With a sigh the Queen replied, "Ok I promise, but that doesn't mean I can't still mess with him, I can't kill him but he doesn't know that" she smirked as she walked towards the entrance to the cells.

The guards opened the large, battered door before stepping to the side allowing her entrance. As she stepped across the threshold one of the men tried to follow her, she put her hand up in protest, "No, I will go alone, no one is to come down here until I return, is that clear" the men nodded in unison and reluctantly stepped back showing they understood, Elsa then looked to Anna, "I'll be back shortly, will you be ok while I'm gone?"

Anna gave her a weak smile, "I'll be fine Elsa, just get back quickly, and be careful."

Elsa nodded to her before turning and entering the dark staircase, the door slowly creaking shut behind her. She took a deep breath before adopting a cold, emotionless atmosphere; she wouldn't let Eldric get to her. The Queen made her way slowly down the stairs and into the main area of the grimy dungeons, several cells lined the walls either side. It wasn't hard to spot which cell Eldric was being kept in, as he was in one of the open view cells rather than a closed off cells like the one she herself had been kept in not so long ago.

A shiver ran up her spine at the thought, she was glad it was so dark down here otherwise he would have seen her display of weakness, or he would have if he was looking up. The Prince was currently sat on the simple bench in his cell, with his head dropped looking at the grimy floor. Did he even realise she was here?

Her footsteps echoing around the room, she gracefully made her way over to the Prince, keeping her head high with an air of aristocracy. She was about to address him when she was interrupted.

"I was wondering when I would be graced with an audience from you, Queen Elsa" Eldric smirked up at her as he lifted his head, acknowledging her presence.

Elsa was slightly taken back with the comment, taking just a bit too long to reply, "Well I had other more important matters to attend to, than some lowly failed assassin" she smirked in return when his face turned to a scowl, "Of course I therefore understand that means you know what I'm here for?"

The tables turned when he started to laugh and Elsa's expression changed to one of confusion, after laughing for a while the Prince replied, "Oh I know what you're here for, you want to hear an explanation, a reason why, well guess what your _majesty, _I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially you!" the Prince had stood up and was now by the bars of his cell to try and close the distance between the two of them, trying to make himself more intimidating in the process.

Elsa almost laughed at the comment, so this was how he wanted to play it? That was fine with her; she knew exactly how to get what she wanted even if it took some time. Lifting an eyebrow at him she spoke calmly, "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"If you've forgotten I'm not part of your kingdom, which means you have no rule over me, therefore you can't order me to do anything without permission from my own kingdom" He smirked to himself, seeming quite proud of his idiotic conclusion.

The Queen took a step closer to the cell, causing his smirk to falter slightly, she stated, "This is true, however, I can still punish you as I see fit, and the more words that come out of your mouth, the less patience I have" she lifted her hand and started to manipulate her powers causing the temperature in the room to drop without warning, it created the desired response from the Prince as he shivered, a glint of fear in his eyes. Slowly an immaculate icicle formed in her hand and she judged the weight of it, "I'd recommend you start talking, or who knows what kind of 'accident' could happen" Elsa's persona suddenly changed as she threw the icicle with as much force as she could into the wall on her right, instead of shattering on impact the spear became lodged in the bricks, part of which were now on the floor in a pile of broken pieces.

The Prince still had fear in his eyes but he wasn't showing it openly, he continued to hide behind his mask of courage and simply smirked at her, "You want me to talk? Fine I'll talk, I would have killed you earlier but your filthy sister stopped me, I do hope you don't mind second hand toys dear Queen, because your sister was more than…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was sent flying back by the force of the blast Elsa just created, his head hit the wall with a sickening crack and he slumped down to the bench groaning in pain.

Elsa was now stood in front of the bars, her presence far more intimidating with her angry expression, "Don't you dare speak about Anna like that! If it wasn't for this 'peace treaty' between our two kingdoms I'd have had you killed the minute I found out about your disgusting act. The only filth around here is you Eldric, and until you start to cooperate I hope you get used to living in it" not allowing him time to reply, she left him clutching his head in pain and exited the dungeons as quickly as possible.

Only once the large door was closed did she relax, she let out the breath she had been holding and composed herself, who knows what she would have done if she had stayed in there any longer. He was right; she couldn't so much as lay a finger on him properly without the go ahead from his father and this infuriated her. She knew he wouldn't be punished properly, after all he is not only a Prince, he is the heir of Northwind, and if anything happened to him she would have an army at her doorstep by morning.

Snapping out of her thoughts she saw that there were only two guards situated at the door, the others must have returned to their usual posts, she stated, "The prisoner is not to have any form of sustenance until I return, is that understood?"

The guards nodded in unison, "Yes Queen Elsa."

Elsa nodded back, "Good, keep watch on him, if anything strange happens inform me immediately." They nodded again and she left in search of Kai, she needed to arrange an emergency meeting with her advisers, they had to figure out what to do with their prisoner.

* * *

Sighing Elsa put her head in her hands. The meeting wasn't going very well so far. For what seemed like hours her and her advisers had discussed (more like argued) about what to do about the current situation. Several ideas had been thrown back and forth, most of them involving injury or pain, she had quite liked those, but they all agreed that the only real option they had was to send out word to the King of Northwind. Once that was done all they could really do was wait for a reply, and keep Eldric locked up in the mean time.

"Ok so are we done here, because I could really do with a bit of peace after everything that's happened?" Elsa asked in a harsh tone, she was at the end of her rope, if she didn't get away soon she was going to explode.

The dignitaries looked at one another with shocked expressions, unsure of what to say, until one of the braver men answered, "Yes your majesty, we'll see to it that word is sent to Northwind by morning."

Elsa stood up and stepped away from her chair, "Thank you, if anything else comes up I trust you can handle it yourselves, I do not wish to be disturbed again today" she made her way to the door and turned to them once more, "Good day to you gentlemen." Elsa exited the room leaving the speechless men behind.

Wasting no time, Elsa went in search of Anna; finally with some spare time on her hands she was going to do everything she could to ease the young woman's suffering. It wasn't long until she found Gerda who informed her that Anna was in the gardens with Olaf. The blonde smiled, of course Anna would be with Olaf he always managed to put a smile on her face.

Stepping out into the secluded area behind the castle, Elsa saw her sister sat by the large oak tree talking to a rather excited Olaf, who was jumping up and down and laughing. At least Anna seemed happy when she turned to see Elsa approaching when Olaf pointed to her and exclaimed, "Hey look, there's Elsa now!"

"How did it go?" Anna asked with a concerned expression, all of her innocent happiness being lost in that one moment.

Elsa frowned, "Not good I suppose, we decided to send word to Northwind informing them of what their _beloved _Princehas done, all we can do now is wait for a reply."

Anna nodded then asked, "And what happened when you went to see him? What did he say?"

Seeing the worried expression her sister was giving her, Elsa knelt down in front of her and took her hands in her own, the young woman flinching before grasping at the touch, she reassured, "Nothing happened, ok so I did threaten him a little and he's going to have an awful headache for a while, but he deserves it after what he did to you. I only wish I could have stopped it, or that it could have been me instead of you."

The strawberry blonde giggled a little at her sister's playful jibe, then the sound turned into a half sob as she tried to force her tongue to form the words she so desperately wanted to say, "He didn't, I mean nothing happened, he never, I stopped him before he…"

Before the girl could get herself into a panic, Elsa gently cupped her face with her hand and caressed the soft skin with her thumb, in a calming tone she spoke, "Hey now, it's ok you don't have to say anything until you're ready, besides, nothing he has said or done is ever going to change how I feel about you, ok?"

Anna nodded whispering, "Ok."

Olaf had been watching the exchange with interest and it seemed as if he only just understood what was going on as he exclaimed, "Anna don't be sad, me and Elsa love you! Hey why don't we play a game? That always cheers you up!"

The two sisters laughed at the snowman, he could always lighten the mood. Anna stood up and pulled Elsa with her, their hands intertwined when she said, "That sounds like a great idea Olaf, how about we go and find Kristoff and Sven?"

The snowman jumped up and down with a huge smile on his face, "Yay Kristoff and Sven! Come on guys what are you waiting for?!" he shouted to them as he ran off back into the castle, leaving a trail of snow behind him.

Anna laughed again and shook her head at his silly antics, she pulled Elsa along as she followed after him, "We better hurry and catch up with him before he covers the whole castle in snow, remember what happened last time? I've never seen Gerda so angry since the time I crashed into the suits of armour."

Elsa smiled and walked with Anna, enjoying how nice it felt to simply hold her hand, seeing the snow trail she suggested, "How about you take the honours?" she gestured to the ice in front of them with her hand.

"What you mean me? You want me to clean it up? Is that really a good idea Elsa?" Anna did a double take when she realised what her sister was saying, what could she possibly be thinking? Did she really want the castle to be burnt to a crisp?

The Queen nodded, "Yes, it will be fine Anna just don't over think it."

"Well ok then, but don't blame me when all you have to rule from is a pile of ashes" Anna replied with a quirked eyebrow before manipulating a small bundle of heat energy that quickly evaporated the icy path before them, shocked at how simple that really was she stared at her hand with her mouth open.

"See what did I tell you, I knew you could do it! You just need to stop fretting over it, you're still getting used to having these powers, control will come easier with time but only if you let them become part of who you are, take it from me" Elsa smiled widely at Anna before kissing her forehead, "We can get through this together."

The blonde tried to carry on walking when she was pulled back to face Anna again, the young woman smiling back at her, "You don't think you can get away with that so easily do ya?" Elsa was confused as to what Anna meant until the girl in question pulled her into a kiss, Anna then giggled at the blush creeping up Elsa's cheeks, "There that's better, I won't break you know, you can still play with me" she winked which only caused Elsa to turn a deeper shade of crimson. Laughing she dragged Elsa along as she ran down the halls following the icy path that would lead them to Olaf, melting and evaporating the snow as they went.

* * *

"Anna I think Sven has had enough carrots now, how about you go easy on the treats?" Elsa suggested as she watched Anna give Sven his fifth carrot in a row, the reindeer may like them but even he had his limits.

Anna pouted as she turned to face her sister, the older girl melting with the adorableness, she whined, "Oh but Sven is such a good boy and he deserves to be treated like one, don't you boy! Don't you! You're such a good boy!" Quickly turning back to the reindeer she cooed her affection as she stroked his muzzle.

"She always scares me when she does that" Kristoff stated as he watched his best friend making silly faces at Sven, much to his amusement as the reindeer grunted happily at her.

Elsa laughed at the boy and scoffed, "Says the boy who has full conversations with Sven and even shares his carrots, you're just as bad as she is!" she playfully pushed him on the shoulder which caused him to laugh in return, it wasn't everyday he saw Elsa coming out of her shell but hopefully it would be a common occurrence now that the two girls were fully open about each other.

"Ok, ok I agree I do, do those things but still you can't say that isn't a little creepy" he pointed to Anna who was now blowing raspberry's on Sven's cheeks and laughing hysterically, Olaf was jumping around by their feet.

The blonde shook her head in amusement, 'exactly how much chocolate has she eaten?' Elsa had made sure Anna got to do whatever she wanted since this could be the first time in a while the two could spend a lot of time together, so they had gone to the town and bought as much chocolate as they could carry before heading over to Kristoff's. It was silly she knows but it made Anna happy and that was all she wanted. They were now stood by the lake near Kristoff's house, and since the weather had finally stabilized in Arendelle the winter was coming on strong, the ground now covered with a fresh blanket of snow and the water had frozen over.

Elsa teased, "Hey Anna, I hope you realise I'm not going anywhere near your mouth until you wash it out properly, I don't quite like reindeer slobber much." She laughed when she saw the frown on Anna's face.

Anna turned to face her sister and Kristoff, "Well that's not very nice to say, you'll hurt Sven's feelings, the only way to apologise is to kiss me, pucker up" she smirked as she rushed towards Elsa.

The blonde saw it coming though and was running before Anna had even finished her sentence; she shouted back, "Oh I don't think so! You'll have to catch me first!"

"Oh boy, what are we ever going to do with those two?" Kristoff asked Sven in wonder as he laughed at the ridiculous display in front of them, who would have every though the noble Queen herself would be running away from 'reindeer cooties'.

All the while Olaf was just cheering them on, "Anna quick! She's going to get away!" the snowman shouted his encouragement.

"Don't worry Olaf! I've almost got her!" Anna shouted back, before she turned her attention back to her target. Elsa was just ahead of her giggling as she ran with her head turned so she could see exactly where Anna was, but it also meant she wasn't looking at what was in front of her. Anna smirked as she came up with a plan, she playfully sang, "Oh Elsa! You should really watch were you are going, who know what kinds of 'slippery' situations you could get into."

Elsa frowned, what was she talking about? Just as she was about to speak she felt her foot give way underneath her and she started to fall to the floor. The patch of snow she was about to step on had melted and was now a puddle, how could she be so ignorant to a small thing like that. Just when she was about to hit the floor, she was pulled up by a hand grasping her own, "Like I said gotta be careful, never know when things can get a little too _hot_" Anna whispered as she pulled the older girl into her embrace.

She was surprised however when she got a face full of snow that caused her to topple to the ground, the culprit giggling, "Ah yes dear sister, but you also have to be careful when things get too cold for comfort." Elsa continued to laugh until she realised Anna hadn't said or done anything in return, concerned she asked, "Anna? Are you ok? I was only joking around…"

Anna looked up at Elsa and dramatically threw an arm over her forehead, her eyes half closed as she looked into the distance, she proclaimed in an exaggerated manner, "I grow weak, it seems I have succumbed to this 'cold' you speak off, if something is not done soon, I fear I will fade away forever!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, of course her sister would pull a stunt like this now, well at least she wasn't hurt. Playing along Elsa asked, "So what is it you suggest we do?"

Olaf ran over, his face full of worry at seeing Anna fall to the floor, he had heard her statement as well but unlike everyone else he didn't realise Anna was pretending. Hurriedly he said, "An act of true love will save Anna!"

"Yes Olaf! I believe you are correct, only an act of true love can save me now! I can feel the heat ebbing away inside me; if we don't hurry it will be too late!" Anna turned her head quickly to Olaf when she said his name, then held out her arm towards Elsa grasping at thin air and coughing lightly.

The blonde had to stop herself from laughing at the over dramatic display, it wouldn't be fair on Olaf since he didn't understand, also Anna looked rather sexy earlier with her arm draped over her head like that. Elsa reached out and grabbed her sister's outstretched hand and pulled her up so she was standing in front of her, she whispered, "So what act of true love did you have in mind?"

Getting giddy all of a sudden Olaf lifted his head of his body and exclaimed, "A true loves kiss!"

Elsa smirked, "Oh I'm way ahead of you there Olaf" she embraced Anna in a passionate kiss which the younger woman happily reciprocated, pulling Elsa closer with a hand on the back of her head. The two sisters were brought back to the present by the squealing sound coming from Olaf as he showed his excitement that Anna was going to be alright.

Smirking when the two broke apart, Anna let a rush of energy surround her, small flames flickering out melting the snow around them, she exclaimed, "Oh my, Elsa, you've rekindled my burning spirit, I can feel life flowing back through my body, you've saved me Elsa!"

The older girl laughed and pulled her close again, "Oh shut up you and get over here again" they laughed before sharing another kiss. Elsa had never enjoyed herself so much before, people accepted her for her powers, and they were friendly when they saw her, she had friends and she had Anna. There was nothing in this world she would trade this moment for, she finally had what she wanted and she was happy. Elsa could quickly get used to this.

* * *

It was very late by the time they returned to the castle, the two girls were too tired to do much else so decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Just like last time they both went to Elsa's chambers; expect this time with Elsa holding Anna close to her chest, they went straight to sleep. Everything was peaceful and perfect, but eventually all good things must come to an end.

Elsa was jolted awake by a sharp pain in her side, quickly coming to her senses she realised Anna had kicked her in her sleep. Her strawberry blonde locks strewn on the pillows, her face scrunched up in fear, and her arms and legs thrashing about trying to find an imaginary attacker. The girl was trapped in the realms of a nightmare.

"No… Please… Stop" Anna whimpered in her sleep.

Elsa felt her heart strings tug, tears building up in her eyes, she didn't need to be a genius to figure out what Anna's nightmare was about. Very slowly and ever so gently, Elsa scooped up the terrified young woman into her arms and softly stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort, "It's going to be ok Anna, I've got you."

It seemed to calm her down, as she stopped thrashing and whimpering. As Elsa continued to stroke her hair and whisper sweet comments into her ear, Anna turned to snuggle closer to the warmth surrounding her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep once again. Elsa just stayed like that for quite a while, holding Anna close and stroking her hair, tears dripped from her face into the fiery locks below her. It was then that Elsa swore to herself she would never let anything like this happen to her sister ever again, and she would get her the justice she deserved even if that meant causing a war. Unfortunately what Elsa didn't know was that most promises were made to be broken, and that's exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

Elsa couldn't have asked to wake up to a better sight. The sun shining through the window beams of light falling across Anna's face highlighting her beauty. Her sister was snoring lightly but it didn't bother Elsa, in fact she found it quite cute the way her little nose scrunched up and relaxed each time. Unable to stop herself she planted a quick kiss on the adorable appendage and watched as glossy blue eyes greeted her own.

"Morning my little flame" Elsa whispered as she watched Anna slowly become aware of the world.

Yawning the Princess replied, "G'mornin Eltha" she sat up and stretched before wiping the sleep from her eyes, "What time is it?"

Elsa giggled, of course Anna wasn't normally up this early, did she even remember what breakfast was? She answered, "It's time we got ready for the day, don't want to waste a second of it do you?"

Anna smiled and clumsily meshed their lips together, "Of course I don't, come on then I'm starving!"

The Queen laughed and followed suit getting ready, it turns out Anna does remember what breakfast is after all.

Shortly after both Elsa and Anna were sat in the large dining room enjoying breakfast together, or as much as they could with servants and dignitaries constantly informing Elsa of what she had scheduled to do for the day. At the moment one of her advisers was informing her of the large shipment of good that was due into the docks that afternoon.

"You will have to be present to welcome the ship into the docks, more of a social necessity than anything else, and then we can start the distributions"

Elsa nodded her understanding as she finished eating the food in her mouth before speaking, "Splendid, everything is in order and going as planned, but before I start my usual duties, I have to pay a visit to our _guest_" She stood up from the table and looked to the servant who was in charge of food delivery, "If it's not too much trouble, could you fetch our _guest _some bread, meat and cheese, oh and some water as well please. We can't have him going hungry or thirsty can we."

"Of course, right away your majesty" The servant rushed out of the room to fetch what Elsa had requested.

Anna frowned at her sister, "Elsa do you have to go and see him again, I'm sure one of the guards could deliver him some food, you have more important things to attend to."

Elsa walked to Anna's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's not just about the food Anna, I know what I'm doing don't worry about me ok?"

The Princess was confused but she trusted her sister so just nodded, "Ok, but promise you won't stay there too long."

"I promise" Elsa nodded and smiled at Anna, "I'll see you later on then" she gave her a quick peck on the lips, which caused a few raised eyebrows but no one said anything, then she left the room, the servant returning just as she walked through the door.

With the food and liquid in hand she made her way to the dungeons, she was going to get a straight answer this time even if she had to wring it out of him. The guards nodded to her as she got closer, opening the door in wait. Elsa nodded back and asked, "Has anyone been in here since yesterday?"

The taller guard shook his head, "No one has been in, just as you ordered your majesty."

"Good, you're doing a fine job, as you were" She replied before once again stepping into the dark descents that would take her to the dungeons. It seemed colder than it was last time, which was strange since Elsa didn't normally feel the cold; she could only imagine how Eldric was coping with the sudden change in temperature.

Just as she suspected the Prince was huddled in the corner of his cell trying to keep warm, she could hear the faint, shallow sound of his breaths and could see as his limbs shook from the cold. Unlike last time he didn't look up as she approached, he didn't show any of that rebellious streak, instead he huddled further into the corner and appeared as if he was trying to make himself look smaller.

Pleased with his new behaviour Elsa caught herself thinking optimistically, maybe he was going to cooperate and tell her exactly what was going on. The only way to find out if this was the case was to interact with him, so Elsa made her presence known stating, "Are we not as lively today? Well who can blame you after all you must be famished and parched." The Prince flinched when she spoke and scowled up at her.

"What do you want now, can't you just leave me alone."

Elsa frowned back at him, she pushed the tray through the gap in the cell bars, designed for such a purpose along with the glass, she pointed at them and said, "Eat, then we'll talk."

The scowl on his face faltered at the prospect of food, and he dropped his shields as he rushed to snatch the food before it was taken away from him. He quickly devoured the bread before moving onto the meat and cheese which he more or less inhaled, the speed at which he chewed and swallowed the food. However he took his time with the water, taking slow sips until he eventually emptied the glass placing it back near the gap in the bars for it to be retrieved.

He sat himself on the bench and then looked up at the Queen, "So your majesty what is it you wish to talk about?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, of course he knew what she wanted to talk about but that doesn't mean to say he'll answer.

Elsa calmly replied, "Why I want an answer to my earlier question of course, is that so much to ask?"

Eldric laughed and shook his head, "Are you stupid?! There's nothing to say, you want a reason? Here's a reason, I was doing everyone a favour killing the evil ice Queen!" he stopped laughing and frowned when he saw Elsa doing the completely unexpected. She was smiling.

The Queen nodded, "Yes I had a feeling you would tell me a lie like that, no matter we have all the time in the world to get better acquainted, or at least as long as it takes for your father to get back to me. Word was sent out to him about an hour ago so we will have plenty of time to get to know one another."

"Ha, yeah that's what you think; he should be half way here by now with the rest of our men…" Eldric muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him the dungeons were rather quiet, you could hear a pin drop, so naturally the Queen heard him crystal clear.

Her eyes going wide Elsa gasped, "What did you just say?"

The Prince was confused at first then realised what he had done, he cursed loudly and started to hit the sides of his head with his hands, why had he said that?! When they find out they were going to kill him!

Everything made sense now, trying to get her alone, the assassination attempt, without a monarchy who would run the kingdom? Who would organise everyone and get everything ready? Leaving the Prince to deal with his breakdown, Elsa rushed back up the stairs and went to speak with the general; she needed to get her army ready for the oncoming attack.


	10. Flames of desire

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've had so much work since it was assessment week in sixth form so I've had loads of revision to do as well as homework and ughhh so much stuff! it also didn't help that I absolutely suck at writing smut! so I had bad writers block for a while, but I've managed to fight past that for you guys so that you could have this chapter! I hope you like it, if anything is wrong or doesn't seem right please let me know, like I said I suck at smut _ but other than that enjoy!

WARNING: Incest, Smut, Swearing, the usual.

* * *

Chapter 10: Flames of desire

Being a princess was boring most of the time. Unlike the Queen, there weren't many royal duties that needed attending to, so Anna often found herself with more spare time on her hands than she knew what to do with. However over the years of having little to no interaction with her parents or sister, Anna took it upon herself to have as much interaction with people as possible, even if that meant taking lessons in nearly every subject known to mankind.

As she grew up Anna learned many new things, with a new teachers for every new subject. It got to the point where Anna would finish a whole topic in a week; due to the fact she wouldn't let this new person out of her sight long enough for them to disappear just like everyone else in her life.

Not many people other than the servants and her teachers knew how smart Anna really was, her playful, innocent nature causing them to believe her to be too outgoing, and full of energy to enjoy taking things slow and enjoy the simpler things in life. Such as reading a book, just like she was doing now.

Since Anna no longer needed to take lessons as she didn't need to seek attention anymore since Elsa reunited with her (also she had been taught by every teacher available and no one was left) she tended to use most of her spare time furthering her knowledge herself. After all even if she didn't have all the duties the Queen did, she still had to make sure she was ready for anything if and when the time came for her to jump into action, or even simpler than that she could always help Elsa if she found herself struggling with the work load.

So it was because of this that Anna found herself sat on the large couch in the library, her feet up on the soft material and her back rested against the side, with a book open in her lap as she tried to stay concentrated on the words printed there. Anna had been staring at the book for the past half an hour but her mind liked to wander, and recently it always wandered to the same subject matter. Elsa.

'What am I supposed to do, I want this but can I still do this?' Anna thought to herself as she was reminded once again of what happened to her when a jolt of pain shot through her shoulder. She was trying hard to suppress memories of the details, but no matter how hard she tried they always shone through stronger than ever, his eerie smile, hot, disgusting breath on her face, and rough hands grabbing whatever they could touch.

Anna shook her head and pushed the book off her lap, it fell to the floor with a thud as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 'No stop, he can't hurt me anymore, he's locked away and will be for a long time, Elsa will protect me' She rattled on in her head as she rocked back and forth ever so slightly with her head shaking at the same time. She knew this was a lie, he would continue to haunt her every waking moment for years to come, and it wouldn't stop there, he would visit her at night causing her to wake up in a fit of flailing limbs and angry tears, as her mind thought back to how she could have stopped him and should have stopped him right from the start.

Silent tears trailed down her scrunched up face, 'But I couldn't stop him, there was nothing I could do!'

_Of course there was, you could have fought, kicking and screaming, you could have pushed him, hit him, BURNT HIM!_

"NO!" Anna shouted into the empty room, her hands in fists and angry tears dripping into her lap, her voice echoed around the large room and when she heard the forcefulness of it, it made her want to continue speaking her reasoning. "There was nothing I could do, what's done is done, there is no point thinking about how things should have been, it's time to put that in the past and try to move on with my life, otherwise I won't be able to do anything ever again without him looming over my shoulders, and the only person I want looming over my shoulders is Elsa!" Her voice had gotten progressively louder until she was basically shouting the words, Elsa's name now echoed around the library.

Anna felt like a strange weight had been lifted from her, now that she had admitted to herself that there was nothing she could have done to alter the events Anna felt better, almost calmer than she did not moments ago. This was good; it was a step in the right direction, she thought as she took a deep breath before picking up the book from the floor and placing it on table near the couch.

The Princess slumped back into the comfy material and let her limbs go slack, she felt exhausted and completely drained of energy, but was else did she expect after she had stopped warring with herself. Her voice had only just stopped echoing around the room, the last syllable of 'Elsa' slowly dying out until the library was once again, silent.

'Elsa' Anna thought to herself with a smile, a lot had happened between the two and in such a short space of time, but she was just glad that she no longer had to hide her feelings and that Elsa actually returned them. A blush spread across her cheeks as her mind became more primal and thoughts changed from Elsa to Elsa's body, and to the few times they had come close to expressing their love for each other.

Anna huffed her frustration, 'If kai hadn't interrupted us this wouldn't be so hard!' she thought back to when Elsa kissed her for the second time telling her she didn't care what others thought so long as they were happy and together. Things had started to get pretty heated and she was sure that if no one had interrupted them, they would have expressed their love through clumsy kisses and inexperienced hands with laughter following when they didn't know what to do.

However that hadn't happened, and now Anna was stuck with still no experience and finding herself terrified of messing up or not being good enough for Elsa. She wasn't too concerned with worrying if she would burn Elsa again, Anna was fairly certain the whole incident was caused by her intoxicated state and lack of control over her powers didn't help in the situation. Anna also now had the added problem of Elsa not wanting to scare her with contact due to what happened, but it was Elsa's touch that helped her the most. She groaned and let her head fall back against the cushion, 'what am I going to do?!'

Before she could even start to think of an answer, her stomach answered for her, growling in hunger. Anna's hand went to her stomach and waited for it to settle before standing up, thinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea, so she decided it would be best to get something to eat before continuing this brain storm.

She quickly exited the room and headed for the kitchens, shutting the library door behind her. Anna knew things would work out in the end but she didn't know how she would get from this point in time to that point in time, and it was this that made her worry. She wondered if Elsa was having any better luck than she was.

* * *

The Queen had wasted no time in finding the general and captain; she demanded an emergency meeting with them and a few dignitaries she felt needed to know about the threat, she needed people to help her prepare but she didn't want everyone going into a panic.

To say they were shocked with the news was an understatement. At first they didn't believe her, but as she explained the situation and what had happened with Eldric they started putting the pieces together and agreed they should prepare for a possible attack. All other duties aside, Elsa worked with the others to get her soldiers ready for battle. Ensuring they had all the necessary equipment, swords, shields, spears, armour anything that would protect her kingdom.

They discussed a battle plan focused around the element of surprise, after all Northwind didn't know that Arendelle knew of their upcoming arrival so they planned to keep it that way. With surprise on their side they could ambush Northwind's army before they even manage to make it to the castle gates, ensuring they had the advantage for if fighting did break out, and they could protect the castle for a longer time if the fighting dragged on.

Happy with the progress she had made in the short space of time, Elsa left the men to discuss how they were going to structure the soldiers for the ambush. The next plan of action was to get supplies stored and ready, so Elsa set out for the kitchens, they would need to get as much food and water stored away as possible just in case they needed to hold out in the castle.

On her way she ran into Kai and a thought crossed her mind. He had been present during the meeting and she had asked him to keep the information to himself so as not to panic others, however she realised they didn't have time for that. She stopped him and asked, "Kai, I need you to gather up the other servants and guards, go to the lower town and bring them up to the upper town, set them up in the castle if need be, just make sure they are as close to the castle as possible."

He looked shocked, as if he too had her realisation that they probably didn't have much time until they had an army at their doorstep, nodding he replied, "Yes, of course your majesty, but what do I say to convince them to leave there homes?"

Deciding the time for secrets was behind them she stated, "Tell them exactly what's happening, that there may be a war and an army is on its way right now, make an announcement if you need to" she went to keep walking but another thought crossed her mind, she turned back to him, "Once you have the people moving from the lower town, get the guards and any volunteer's to help barricade up the lower town, make sure every alley way, every small gap is closed off, leave only the main street open, I'll join them to help once I have things sorted here."

Kai just nodded, "Yes your majesty" before going on his way, there was a time and a place to question her motives, and now wasn't one of them.

As she got closer to the kitchens she noticed that lots of the staff had started to hurry out of the castle, word must have gotten round that they were needed elsewhere. However when she got to the kitchens all staff were present and going about their usual jobs, good that would make this job a whole lot easier and quicker. As she looked around at the smiling faces that greeted her, she failed to spot the fiery hair in the background rummaging around for something quick to snack on.

Elsa coughed making her presence known, a few of the staff looked her way, "If I can have your attention, please stop what you are doing" she waited until everyone's attention was on her, yet again she didn't see the crouched strawberry blonde at the back of the room, probably because her head was in a cupboard, "I'm here to announce that the peace treaty between Northwind and Arendelle has been broken, as we have reason to believe that Northwind's army is on its way here to attack us as we speak."

A hushed whisper went around the room as everyone took in the information, Elsa continued, "So in preparation we need to get all available food that will stay fresh and all water stored and ready in various parts of the castle, for later distributions and for in case a part of the castle falls or is taken by the enemy" she waited for them to register the information, it was a lot to take in all at once, "If that's understood then we need to get started right away" before she even finished her sentence people jumped into action, packaging various items of food, several higher qualified staff members organising where certain things would be taken and stored.

Anna's head shot up when she heard the words army and Northwind in the same sentence, the chocolate pastry falling from her mouth all but forgotten as she looked in the direction she had heard her sisters voice. She saw Elsa stood watching over the action taking place, voicing her opinions on where she thought they should store the supplies and then take her leave, her blonde hair just making it out of the door before it closed behind her.

Needing answers Anna rushed after Elsa, her hunger forgotten too concerned with all this talk of an attack. "Elsa, Elsa wait!" She shouted to the older girl as she tried to catch up with her.

Surprised to hear Anna's voice, Elsa turned around to see her sister running after her, she asked, "Anna, what are you doing here? It doesn't matter we don't have time for this, we can talk as we walk" she started walking again when Anna caught up with her but at a slower pace so the younger girl had chance to catch her breath.

Surprised at her sisters comment Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding the words she wanted to say, "Elsa what's going on? What's this about an army?"

There seemed to be more people in the halls now, rushing back and forth with various items or messages, it was starting to get crowded and Elsa couldn't think straight. "We are about to be attacked by Northwind's army, I don't know when but it could be at any moment so we need to be prepared" she answered as they turned the corner and continued down the hall, there were even more people here 'great just what I needed'.

"How can you be so sure about this?!" Anna questioned she just couldn't believe what she was hearing, sure Eldric had turned out to be a deceptive monster but surely the rest of Northwind wanted to uphold the agreement between the kingdoms. As she thought this there was a small part of her mind telling her it made sense but she refused to believe that they could be going to war, that sort of thing just didn't happen to Arendelle.

"Anna listen to yourself, even you doubt what you're saying, doesn't it make sense that they would want to attack us after trying to kill me! That was there plan all along, Eldric more or less told me so himself" Elsa exclaimed as they manoeuvred around the crowd.

Anna grabbed at Elsa hand and pulled slightly getting her to stop walking before she said, "Well I want to help then, anyway I can, I could fight, we could fight together…"

Elsa interrupted her, "No Anna, you will do no such thing! I don't want you getting hurt, you will go nowhere near the fighting, do not reveal your powers to anyone I thought we agreed to this?"

"Yes but Elsa, now is as good a time as any for everyone to know, I could help everyone, I could save countless lives!" Anna didn't understand why Elsa was so against the idea of her helping; she was more than capable now that she could burn things to a crisp, but seeing the tears welling up in Elsa's eyes and her hands in tight fists she started to worry that she had maybe said something wrong.

Elsa had blocked everyone else out at this point, she was focused solely on the wonderful, selfless woman before her, "But at the price of your own! I don't want to lose you again Anna, I can't watch you get hurt, I can't watch you die! Not again!" she spluttered out, emotion thick in her voice.

Anna's expression softened and she moved closer to Elsa, cupping her cheek and wiping the tears away with her thumb, she spoke softly, "Oh Elsa, I'm not going anywhere any time soon ok, you don't have to worry nothing's going to happen to me, if you're not there to protect me then someone else probably will be like Kristoff, and I can always take care of myself now." Elsa nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak, Anna smiled. "I love you Elsa, I will always be here for you when you need me."

What she expected Elsa to do was say she loved her back, but instead Anna was surprised to find herself being pushed back to the wall, and into one of the many rooms along that hall. She looked around and saw that they were in one of the guest rooms; she looked back to Elsa when she heard the door shut and lock with a click.

"Elsa what…" she was interrupted by Elsa embracing her in a passionate kiss, that caught her off guard and caused her to simply stand there in shock, wasn't she upset just seconds ago?

Elsa broke the kiss and whispered into Anna's ear, "I need you now Anna, right now." She felt Anna shiver at her words.

"I'm right here for you."

That was all Elsa needed to hear.

Wasting no time she latched her mouth onto the soft skin exposed to her, trailing open mouthed kisses along Anna's neck, eliciting soft moans from the younger woman. Elsa felt hands gripping at her hair keeping her in place and she smirked against the smooth skin, this wouldn't do at all they had hardly even started yet.

She broke away from the hold Anna had on her, and she was met with a confused look before she pushed Anna back onto the bed behind her, causing a small squeak to escape the Princess when she fell back.

Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa and playfully shout at her for pushing her, but the suggestive look Elsa was giving her caused all coherent thought to be lost from her mind. All she could do was watch on in awe as her eyes drunk up the picture of sophisticated grace that was her sister, change into one of a sexy seductress as she stepped out of her royal outfit and ran her hands through her hair letting it fall down her back in a sprawl of curls.

"Like what you see Anna?" Elsa asked with a giggle, Anna had been watching her closely her eyes never blinking for a second. Anna just nodded, not sure she trusted herself to be able to speak properly. Elsa tilted her head and smirked, "Well I don't think this is quite fair do you? I haven't got a lick of clothes on, but you; well you are still fully dressed dear sister."

Anna found herself liking this flirtatious side of Elsa and hoped she would be seeing more of her in the future, smirking in return she said, "Well we should fix that then shouldn't we, why don't you come over here and help me out of this dress" she curled her finger in a come here action to further entice Elsa over, not that she needed to.

"I'd be glad too" She replied before making her way over to the bed with a swing in her hips that caused Anna to moan in anticipation. Elsa straddled the younger woman and didn't hesitate in stealing another kiss while her hands started on removing the cloth from Anna's body, slowly but surely they managed to remove the dress and all other garments that were previously in the way, the cloth was thrown across the room without thought as the two sisters returned to admiring the others beauty.

Elsa let her eyes run over her sister's body, just as she thought, Anna was stunning. Freckles were littered all over her chest which just made her look all the more adorable as she blushed up at Elsa. The blonde moved her hands up and down Anna's sides caressing the soft skin in a relaxing manner trying to calm down the nervous girl, "You're beautiful Anna" she whispered before kissing her way down Anna's chest.

"E-Elsa" Anna gasped when her older sister's mouth closed around one of her erect nipples, her hand fondling the other breast. The sound of her name being moaned just spurred her on and Elsa continued her actions, her teeth lightly scraping over the skin causing the girl to groan in pleasure. She switched her actions giving attention to the other breast, her tongue flicking lightly before swirling around the nipple, Anna was writhing under the treatment one hand bunching up the covers of the bed in her fist and the other placed firmly behind Elsa's head keeping her in place.

Anna had been waiting for this moment for so long, whether it was because they had been interrupted and the tension between them had been building, or because Elsa was very skilled with her tongue, she didn't know (Anna suspected both) but what she did know was that the pleasure she was feeling was so much more than she could have ever imagined. Her whole body hummed with energy from the point of contact with Elsa's touch, and shoots of pleasure ran down her body right to her core. If Elsa didn't hurry this up she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

The Princess roughly pulled Elsa's head up away from her breasts and crashed their lips together, before stating huskily, "Elsa no more playing, you said you needed me, now take me, I'm yours."

Elsa didn't need to be told twice. She distracted Anna by claiming her lips once more, her tongue asking for entrance which was quickly granted, while at the same time her right hand trailed down the smooth skin of Anna's stomach to the soft curls below. Without much other warning, Elsa plunged her fingers into the growing wetness she found and rubbed at Anna's bundle of nerves with her thumb.

"_Fuck! _Elsa!" Anna gripped at the older woman's shoulders, her nails biting harshly into the cool skin.

The way Anna's face was scrunched up in pleasure, biting at her lip, made Elsa's core throb. She could feel herself getting wetter every time Anna moaned; it was music to her ears.

Elsa quickly found a rhythm of pleasuring the girl, her fingers pumping further into Anna, hitting her sweet spot every time causing her walls to clench at the blondes fingers. Anna's moaning had become more needy and frantic, her body shaking with the build-up of pleasure; she was very close to the edge.

The blonde leaned in close to Anna's ear, she whispered, "Anna, let it go" before nibbling on her ear and quickening the rate at which she rubbed the hard nub.

Anna was plunged over the edge.

Her moans filled the small room and her body shook from her orgasm, had either of them not been so distracted they probably would have wondered if people walking past could hear them. As she came down from her high, Anna's muscle spasms calmed until she finally collapsed back against the bed, releasing Elsa's shoulders from her previous death grip.

Elsa smiled down at her sister, admiring the peaceful, calm expression currently on her face, it was short lived however when Anna shot up and changed their positions, pinning the older woman underneath her.

"I have to admit dear sister, that was positively delightful, however it would be unfair of me not to share this pleasurable experience with you, so now it's your turn to lay back, relax and enjoy" Anna smirked as she gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips before pushing her down, and starting to leave a trail of kisses down her body.

The blonde found herself gasping and moaning as she tried to find something to grasp hold of, but found nothing but empty space and bed covers, as Anna paid close attention to her breasts. Just like Elsa had done for her, Anna took one of the hardened nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue and gently biting down, her hand making headway with the other breast pinching the hard nub.

"Anna, _oh Anna!_"

Elsa's moans encouraged Anna to continue and gave her a confidence boost; clearly she must be doing something right for her sister to be making such beautiful sounds. She continued to kiss her way down Elsa's stomach, caressing the smooth skin with her finger tips causing Elsa to shiver in anticipation. Anna stopped just above the blonde curls and looked to Elsa for permission, who looking down at her baby sister between her legs blushed heavily before giving a curt nod of allowance.

The strawberry blonde caressed the cool skin of the creamy thighs in front of her, before ever so slowly pushing them further apart to allow her better access to her sister's core. Anna could see from here that Elsa was dripping wet, just the thought of it turned her on immensely, but now wasn't about her, it was about Elsa.

Anna tentatively dragged her tongue over Elsa's hard nub, causing the Queen to throw her head back and let out a long throaty moan. With encouragement from Elsa, Anna continued to attack the blondes throbbing core, her tongue dipping into her wetness, plunging deeply and lapping up all that Elsa gave her.

"Holy- _Fuck me!_" Elsa groaned as a particularly violent spasm coursed through her body, causing her to jerk upwards forcing Anna deeper into Elsa still.

Anna laughed, sending vibrations through Elsa's core and bundle of nerves causing a fresh wave of pleasure and all new sounds to escape the blonde, "That's what I'm doing Elsa if you hadn't noticed."

Elsa forced her head up to look down at Anna, the image of her sister with her juices dripping off her face just served to turn her on even more, she smirked, "Oh I definitely notic- _Hnng_!" she threw her head back when Anna continued her assault, sucking hard on Elsa's nub.

The rate at which Elsa's legs were jerking it wouldn't be long until she climaxed. Anna pinned down Elsa's torso with one arm and with her other, she replaced her tongue in Elsa's core with her fingers and started to thrust them deep inside, hitting her sweet spot that caused Elsa to mewl, grabbing Anna's head and keeping it in place as she licked and sucked at her clit. Anna smirked, she knew Elsa was close and it would only take a bit to push her over the edge and she knew exactly what to do.

Anna curled her fingers deep inside Elsa catching that sweet spot again, at the same time she sucked hard on Elsa's nub and bit down slightly. The blonde's walls clenched down hard on her fingers and Elsa let her pleasure be known as she rode out her orgasm, only when Elsa had stopped jerking did Anna remove her fingers and clean herself up, sucking her fingers clean and wiping her face.

Elsa still had her eyes closed, her face a picture of pure bliss, when Anna curled up behind her, slipping her arms around her older sister. The Princess placed a soft kiss in Elsa's hair, "Wow, Elsa that was amazing and you are so beautiful."

Turning around in Anna's arms to look at her directly, Elsa kissed her before replying, "It was wasn't it, but you are the beautiful one Anna."

Anna smiled and rested her forehead against Elsa's, "but you're beautifuller! I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna" Elsa whispered, Anna had fallen asleep exhausted from their love making. The blonde pulled Anna close and made herself comfy, coming to the conclusion that it would be acceptable for them both to be missing for a few hours, after all Kai had everything under control he didn't need her there to execute the instructions she had already given. Everything would be fine for a few hours while the two sisters enjoyed a nice nap together, then afterwards they could discuss properly about matters concerning the potential war, but for now Elsa allowed herself to succumb to unconsciousness traveling to the land of dreams.


	11. The calm before the storm

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the wait again had more work, more work and then more work (also I'm a pro procrastinator) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do please review and let me know what I did right or what I did wrong, I can't get better if you don't let me know how to get better :) anyways enjoy the new chapter!

WARNING: Incest, and I think for once that's the only warning but just in case you know about my other warnings by now so yeah xD

Kittys walks in and says, "Hey soul guess what!" Soul replies, "What kitty?" Kittys says, "You don't own Frozen!" Soul sassily replies, "RUDEEEEE!"

* * *

Chapter 11: The calm before the storm

Sure enough a few hours later, Elsa and Anna awoke from their short nap, feeling a little more relaxed but rather stiff in certain areas. From what Elsa could hear, there were no longer many people running up and down the halls, which could mean only one thing that most of the preparations were in place. The two girls agreed to discuss things properly after Elsa had made sure everything was in place as they were quickly running out of time.

Anna left to help situate villagers into rooms in the castle and help distribute the first lot of supplies. Elsa on the other hand, left to inspect the numerous barricades around the town adding her own walls of ice to fortify the defences, ensuring that no one would be able to break them or go over them; their only choice would be to follow the main road leading to the castle.

Elsa walked back into the castle to find the general and captain awaiting her arrival, she greeted them, "Gentlemen, I'm sure you have news for me, be it good or bad?"

The captain nodded, "its good news your majesty, we have positioned the troops for an ambush, they lie in wait all they need is our signal."

"Good work men, get some rest for now you've earned it, but the first signs of trouble and you send word for me, I want to be present when we greet are new _friends_" She informed them, her voice putting emphasis on the last word as she nodded to them, dismissing their presence.

The two men bowed and spoke simultaneously, "Of course your majesty" before taking their leave, heading over to the kitchens to find anything quick to eat that hadn't been stored away.

It seemed everything was in order and ready for the upcoming attack, all they had to do now was wait for the arrival of Northwind's army. This seemed as good a time as any for Elsa to go in search of Anna so the two could discuss the latter's involvement in this fight. Asking around a few of the servants and villagers, Elsa found out that Anna was in the ballroom with many of the villagers who had children, helping to keep everyone calm and make sure supplies where evenly distributed.

Now that the initial shock had died down, the commotion that was apparent in the halls earlier that day had long since dissipated, as many people had been given a room and where settling themselves in. It therefore didn't take Elsa long until she was stood at the entrance to the ballroom, looking on at the crowded room trying to spot her sister's bright head of hair amongst the sea of blondes and brunettes.

"…Don't be scared, its ok, my big sister is going to make everything ok again, then you can go back home with your own sister and continue to play games and have fun. But until then you have this whole castle to play in! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Elsa heard Anna's voice before she spotted her. Following the beautiful sound, she saw Anna crouched down on the floor speaking to a young boy who looked like he had been crying, but hearing Anna's happy, cheery voice he laughed and giggled before hugging her tightly around the neck. The Princess then picked the boy up and spun him round, increasing the rate at which he produced high pitched squeals of laughter. Anna laughed with him and put him back down before offering him some chocolate she had hidden away from the servants, which he happily took and shared with the other kids around him.

Elsa didn't think she could fall anymore in love with this wonderful women she was lucky enough to call her sister and lover, but she was wrong. Her heart swelled and she could feel herself smiling goofily at the heart-warming sight, Anna was amazing with children. Then Elsa frowned and felt like she had been punched in the gut as realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. This sight in front of her, this wonderful display of a natural born mother would never be able to occur under present circumstances. For as long as Elsa and Anna continued to be together, she was stopping any hope of Anna having a normal life, with a normal family. Anna had probably dreamed about having children ever since she was a young girl, but she would never be able to have them, all because Elsa was selfish and acted on her emotions.

The Queen sighed, just one more thing to add to her list of reasons as to why she was a monster, but she had no time to dwell on this, with each passing second the threat of Northwind's army drew ever closer, and soon they would be upon them. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she walked over to her sister and smiled at her and the villagers around her.

Anna smiled in return, "And would you look who it is, we were just talking about you, all good things don't worry" the children laughed and so did some of the adults, Anna laughed as well then she had a thought, she asked, "Hey that reminds me, have you seen Olaf anywhere?" she had directed the question at Elsa but the children all shook their heads anyway showing that they hadn't seen the snowman.

"Urmm no I haven't Anna, but I really need to speak with you… alone" Elsa replied, her whole demeanour changing to express her anxiousness, she begun wringing her hands together and her eyes were wide looking directly into Anna's.

The strawberry blonde took in the tone of Elsa's voice and her actions. Anna knew what this meant as she had been witness to his behaviour once before, she made the mistake of not quite understanding the seriousness of these actions once, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Anna smiled and nodded, "Sure Elsa, after you" she took note of the sigh of relief that her sister made before escorting her to an empty, quieter part of the ballroom, this way no one would be able to hear them, but if they were needed people would still be able to find them easily if they looked. Once she was sure no one was listening, Anna continued, "So what is it you want to talk about?" she acted innocently, in reality Anna knew exactly what the Queen was going to say next, she just wished Elsa had forgotten about it.

"Anna we need to talk about…" Elsa started then looked around confirming one more time that no one was listening in on their conversation, she continued in a hushed whisper, "We need to talk about your powers."

The strawberry blonde sighed and crossed her arms, "Elsa I understand you're worried about me, I'm worried about you too, what if you get hurt and something bad happens to you, what if you end up dying while in battle and I never see you again? All these things and more are running through my mind the closer we get to an attack, but I'm still going to let you fight because I know you can protect us all and I trust you to come back to my side unharmed" she paused for effect, letting everything she had said so far sink in before she continued in an exaggerated tone, "So why don't you trust me enough to do the same?"

The Queen looked at her with a shocked expression, she moved her hands as if to hold Anna but thought differently of it in case Anna took it in the wrong way, instead she awkwardly hugged herself as if to keep herself together and stop from falling apart in front of everyone. Anna knew she had gone about this incorrectly when she saw how hurt Elsa was by her words, she didn't intend to upset her, just convince her that she should be able to use her powers to help them win.

Elsa spoke shakily trying to fight down her emotions, "Anna, it's not a question of if I trust you, god I trust you enough to follow you to the end of the world and back, I trust you with all of my heart and soul, I trust you with my life Anna" tears started to form in her eyes, "But even so it's not about that, it's about keeping you safe, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Elsa…"

She interrupted, "No Anna let me finish. I couldn't bear it if everyone treated you like they treated me when my powers were first exposed, and let's face it they all still fear me, but you Anna, they look up to you with pride, they would do anything you commanded because you are they're perfect Princess, and I won't let something as stupid as some fire powers destroy your reputation, so if I think keeping your powers a secret for the time being will keep you just that bit safer won't you please agree with me?"

Anna couldn't stand to hear the hurt in Elsa's voice any longer; she stepped forward and embraced her sister in a loving hug, burying her face into Elsa's silky blonde hair. She could feel the weight being lifted of Elsa's shoulders as the blonde relaxed against Anna, pulling her as close as was possible. The strawberry blonde whispered calmly into Elsa's hair, "Of course I'll agree with you, I'm sorry I've caused you to become this upset over such a minor thing, if you think I should keep it secret then who am I to question your motives since out of the two of us you know best, after all you are the Queen" Anna joked eliciting a small giggled from Elsa, succeeding in lightening the mood.

Elsa pulled back from the hug but held onto Anna's shoulders as she asked, "Do you promise?"

Anna smiled and nodded before giving Elsa a quick peck, "Promise."

Elsa smiled in return and was about to say something when the two girls were interrupted by a young servant rushing over at full speed, he bent over and tried to catch his breath before panting out, "Y-your majesty, there has been a sighting by the outer forest, you were correct, Northwind arrives with an army, there has to be at least two hundred men including the King himself."

The whole room erupted into chaos. People were arguing with each other, children were crying, servants were trying to organise everyone but they weren't listening and everyone else was screaming or making some other noise in distress about the inevitable war that was reigning down on Arendelle.

Elsa quickly took matter into her own hands, she stepped further into the room so more people could see her before shouting, power thick in her voice, "Everybody calm down, everything is under control, the captain and general have an ambush set in place, Northwind's troops won't get within the square before they are pushed back again. So everyone just take a deep breath and follow the instructions of Kai and Gerda, they will tell you where to go and what to do" she waited until everyone had stopped making such a racket before turning to the servant who had finally gotten his breath back, "I assume you are here to take me to the captain?" the boy nodded.

Anna could feel the panic taking over her, this was happening now and she had no power to stop it, she gripped Elsa's arm, "Elsa do you have to go, what if something happens?"

The Queen placed her hand over her sisters and calmly replied in a soothing voice, "Don't worry about me Anna, you just make sure everyone here is safe, besides we have the advantage over them if there's anyone you should be worried about its old kingy out there" she nudged her head in the direction of the doors.

Anna half laughed half sobbed, "You leave the joke making to me ok, just get back soon and stay safe, I love you" she kissed Elsa before turning and rushing over to help Gerda.

"I love you too" the blonde whispered to the empty space Anna had just been occupying, she hoped that she hadn't just missed her moment to say those words for the last time. Deciding not to dwell on such dark thoughts she turned to the boy again, "Lead the way" he didn't need telling twice as he quickly guided her out of the ballroom and into the gardens, before taking her straight to the captain who was hiding behind one of the barricades close to the towns entrance.

He nodded to her, "It's time your majesty, their troops should be here any moment, we just have to wait for the right moment and then we strike, are you ready?" he asked the last part with a tone of amusement.

Elsa laughed, "I was born ready, quite literally" she raised her hand and fashioned herself a dagger out of ice which she gripped tightly in her hand.

The captain laughed at her actions and followed suit, drawing his sword from his belt and looking to his own troops who were copying his actions, arming themselves for battle, which hopefully wouldn't happen as they would have the element of surprise… or so they thought.

Just when everything was starting to get quiet, so quiet that you could hear every small movement coming from behind their defences, everyone jumped in shock as they heard someone running straight to them. They were all ready to jump out and attack when they heard a loud voice shouting, "Elsa, Elsa!"

The Queen would recognise that voice anywhere, and in any other situation she would have been thrilled to see the symbol of her and Anna's love, but currently the only emotion she felt when she heard the loud, whiny voice was pure, rage inducing anger. Elsa leaned around the ice wall she was crouched behind and saw the snowman running towards them.

"Elsa, Elsa! Come quick Kristoff's been ta-"

Before he could finish his sentence Olaf was pulled behind the defences by Elsa, who angrily stated, "Olaf what do you think you're doing! You've probably just given our position away! This had better be important or so help me!"

The snowman had a sad, upset look on his face at Elsa's angry tone; he knew he had done something wrong. Elsa would have been upset at seeing how sad she had caused the snowman to become but right now she was too angry with him for possibly messing up their plan. What the two didn't know was that while Olaf had caused a commotion and everyone was too busy watching the exchange between him and Elsa, Northwind troops were advancing on their position, taking away and chances Arendelle had at an ambush.

Olaf started to explain himself, "I'm sorry Elsa I didn't realise what was happening, but this is a very serious problem, Kristoff has been-"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, come out from behind that wall with your hands up, if you cooperate I swear on my life, and that of my sons and daughters that no harm will come to you or your citizens, let us discuss this royal to royal and try to come to an arrangement without the need for bloodshed."

Once again the snowman had been interrupted before he could tell them his important news, but at this very moment in time Elsa found the mysterious voice that had just addressed her was far more important than anything Olaf had to say. Elsa looked to her captain who was shaking his head, she shook her head in response and his face fell. The Queen tucked her ice dagger into the back of her outfit hiding it from sight, just in case the voice went against their word and she needed to use it.

With her arms stretched upwards in surrender, Elsa stood up from behind the wall facing the intimidating army in front of her. The voice belonged to the man sat on a horse at the front of the troops; he was slightly overweight, had a head of black hair that was balding and had an impressive beard, he wore a dulled suit of armour that had clearly seen its fair share of battles. With his large, two handed sword at his hip, and his hands holding onto the reigns of his war horse, his bright green eyes pierced into Elsa's soul as he simply smirked at her predictable actions.

Elsa returned her hands to her side and returned his smirk, trying to give of an air of courage and bravery in face of possible defeat, showing she hadn't backed down just yet. Standing up straight like the dignified Queen she was, she simply stated, "Hello King Ivan, long time no see."

The man's smirk widened, his lips pulling up over his disgustingly yellow teeth, "Long time no see indeed Queen Elsa."


End file.
